The Man She Loves
by Thedrift
Summary: Will you do everything for love even if it puts your reputation at risk? 25 Year-old Tomoyou Daidouji is the President of the Daidouji Group. Rich, famous, and a beautiful bachelorette. She has everything, but love. But when she falls in love with a man with an unusual condition, persecution will hound her and their relationship. How will she defend her love for him?
1. Chapter 1 : Their Beginning (Part 1)

**UPDATE : I've changed the Title of the Fanfic. Form now on, it will be called "The Man She Loves".**

**First, I don't own CCS**

**Second, I know most of you might react on the OOC-ness of the story. I'll be using some CCS characters. I'll be adding some characters which are not included in CCS. J****ust let me create my story first and you're free to decide. I've been thinking about this for more that a month now and I'm so excited to share you my story.**

**Third, I'll be using E+T as main characters. Of course, I'l****l not miss SxS ! I'll also update every chapters as much as possible**

**Fourth : PLEASE READ AND ENJOY.**

**PLOT SUMMARY : Will you do everything for love even if it puts your reputation at risk? 25 Year-old Tomoyou Daidouji is the President of the Daidouji Group. Rich, famous, and a beautiful bachelorette. She has everything, but love. But when she falls in love with a man with an unusual condition, persecution will hound her and their relationship. How will she defend her love for him?**

* * *

I don't know the troubles you've been through  
I don't know the sorrow that you've went  
I wished I've known you before  
To dry those tears you've wept.

People may have wrongfully cursed you  
For the imperfections that they saw, you were humbled  
But I have not seen those at all  
I was blinded because of Love.

* * *

"You always make mistakes!" The manager is shouting to one of his staff. This staff is being accused of letting one their dishes to be overcooked. He was tasked to look over that dish. If not because of one of his "friends" who asked him to wash the dishes on his behalf, that might not happened.

"I...I'm sorry, m...manager. I was asked by Kirito to...to wash the dishes. He told me that... I have to... because you excused him as his arms were aching." This staff told the manager, looking at him like a child.

"LIAR!" said the other one. "I did the washing, everyone saw it. We caught you sleeping on your work. It's your fault, now we have to cook the dish again. Sheezh!" Then he looked to the manager. " Manager, I'm honest with you. You can even ask those who were in the kitchen and they can attest that I'm telling the truth."

"No,no that's enough! I believe in you..." said the manager. "You may go now"

The other staff left. The manager stared at the one who is being scolded. Then he uttered. "I don't know what to do to you. You've been with us for almost 4 months. And in that 4 months you never did some thing good. I don't know why I let you work for us, especially in your condition. That is why I have decided... Eriol, you're fired.

He was a bit shocked. He knew he is somehow responsible for what happened. But he knew it was not his fault alone, and he could not speak and defend himself.

Once again, he begged for forgiveness, like he did on several occasions, with the same situations. "M...Manager..." He said. " I...I know it's somehow my fault. b...but please forgive me... Th...This won't happen again."

"Sure" The manager said to him. "Just think of how many times you promised that, and how many times I forgave you. It happened again, Eriol. Now, you think I will forgive you?"

After saying that, he opened his drawer, pulled up a document, wrote on it and signed. Afterwards, he showed it to him "This...is you clearance. You may go home now. But you will never come back." The manager then gave the clearance to him. "You may get your back pay after a month."

He still tried to convince the manager but nothing happened. He has no choice. The verdict fell on him. He has to go. He went to the locker room, got his stuff, and walked away.

As he exits the restaurant, he saw the employees, staring at him. Whispering. Laughing. They were happy he was fired. They were united against him, because they didn't liked him from the very beginning. They think that he's a weird guy who should stay in a mental facility. He was one of the best cooks in that restaurant. If not because of his condition, they might have befriend him. They might have treated him well.

He continued to walk on a very busy street. He was like a child. Looking around, staring at those people who pass by, still thinking of what happened. he was sad, but not crying. Maybe because he was used to it. He was always judged because of his condition. But he accepted it. He doesn't have time to cry, he has to prove his worth.

He is Eriol Hiiragizawa. And this is his story.

* * *

He went home, on a very simple apartment. He lives together with his father who raised him since he was a child. He opened the door, and he saw Sakura, his childhood friend and a neighbor. She's helping him and his 70-year old parent everyday.

"Oh, Eriol!" she said, shocked. Because she did not expect that he will go home early. " You're early. What happened?"

"N...nothing..." He murmured. Then he entered the room, he saw his father, Touru, reading a newspaper. When he noticed Eriol coming in, he stopped reading, stood up and went to his son. "Eriol". he said with a very soft voice, noticing his son's sadness in his blue eyes. " What happened? You look sad. Did they laughed at you again?"

Eriol knows that his father cares. But he doesn't want to let him know what happened. He's too old and had suffered stroke once. He has to make sure that he won't be mad. "N...No, They treat me well...I make friends there..." He bowed his head and put his stuff on the cabinet, and went to the kitchen to get some water. Sakura then followed. "you should change clothes now" she said. "Dinner's ready."

Eriol replied. "Y...yeah." And he went to his room to change. Sakura glared at him. She feels something strange. He might not say it, but she knew something went wrong.

* * *

It's past 9:00 PM. Touru is now sleeping. Sakura is going home, when she saw Eriol, sitting in front of their doorsteps. She sat beside him, and began to talk. "I know you when you're like that. tell me, what happened."

"N...no..." he said. "It's nothing".

Sakura smirked "Are you Sure?"

He replied "Yeah...nothing." And both of them went silent for a moment. After which, he told her the truth. "I got fired..."

"Huh?" she loudly said. Then she covered her mouth, turned her head and stared at Eriol's father. He is still sleeping soundly. She then turned to Eriol and whispered. "Why? "

"L...long story. "He said. "I don't want... to think about it. If father knows this, he will be upset... I have to look...for a job...right away."

Sakura felt sad for his friend. She wants to know more on why he was fired. She she though that might not help him. "Okay I understand. Anyways, maybe I can help you finding a job."

He looked at her after what she have said. "R...really?"

She replied "Yeah, of course. I still have your photos for your resume. Maybe we can use that. You still look the same since we got those. I can start tomorrow."

He shook his head, thinking about the things she did for him and for his dad. And he thanked her for all she have done. "T...thank you, Sakura...You don't have to do this but...you've done a lot for us...I could not even repay you for..."

"Okay, okay..." She interrupted him. "You're my friend. Our families have been long time friends. Of course I should be here for both of you. "

"I can't thank you enough..." Eriol said, almost teary eyed. Sakura gigled. "You know what, you always show that ugly, sad face of yours. Would you please smile? You're much cuter when you smile, you know?" He tried to smile, hiding those ill feelings.

"Oh, it's a bit late." Sakura said, then she wore her slippers, stood up and opened the door. "I have to go, my family's looking for me."

"Yeah". Eriol said with a smile. "Take care"

"You too...Good night!". she replied. She closed the door and went downstairs. While Eriol went outside, and glared at Sakura while walking down the street.


	2. Chapter 1 : Their Beginning (Part 2)

**Part 2 is up for my Fanfic. **

**I don't own CCS, or its characters. R&R! ****Again, please enjoy reading, and I'm sorry for some grammatical errors.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Their Beginnings (Part 2)**

* * *

It has been a very fine morning. Everyone is busy at Daidouji Group's offices. People are in a hurry, some are carrying piles and piles of documents. Some are busy taking in phone calls from clients. Not until someone had shouted. "OUR BOSS IS HERE!"

Everyone was in a hurry, as they formed a parallel line in front of the offices' doorsteps. Their boss will enter soon enough. Outside, a woman, and her secretary, went off from a very luxurious BMW Sedan. They went upstairs and entered the office. The woman, sophisticated and elegant looking, wearing a purple sleeved dress and a nice black office skirt, and holding an elegant Louis Vuitton purse, greeted the staff with a smile. "Good Morning guys.:

The staff who was in the line greeted her back. "Good morning, Mam."

"I know it will be a very busy day." says the lady. "But I know it will be fine. As usual, I need your cooperation and your teamwork. Good luck on us, and let's get back to work."

"Yes, mam." They replied. Then, the woman and her secretary head on to the President's office, everyone went back to work.

Daidouji Groups's Corporate Headquarters is quite big and tall. Its 70 floors houses more than 2,300 employees working for several key departments. From retail, food sales, real estate and property, malls, Hotels and resorts and a chain of posh restaurants. The president's office is at the 55th floor. But she can be at her room within less than a minute, thanks to their high speed elevators.

As the two reached the 55th floor and got off the elevator, her secretary is giving her schedule for the week. From business meeting, television and radio guesting, charity visits etc.

"I got your schedules for the week." said her secretary. "You'll be having business meeting with Mr. Trevor tomorrow, he'll be discussing about the possibility of putting up an investment to our restaurant chains. Second you'll be having golf with the COO of Yashimoto Financial group on Wednesday. On the same day, you'll be the Guest speaker for the housing project that the company had donated to the local villagers in Ibaraki prefecture. On Friday, you'll be having an interview with Tracy Morris of CNBC about the company's expansion to the Southeast Asian Region. And lastly, don't forget on Saturday, the grand opening of the Foundation for Multicultural Affairs that will be held in Tokyo University. You'll be one of their guests." Then he closed the folder, and he said. "Quite hectic, right?"

"You bet", says the lady. "But you may cancel my meeting with the COO of the Yashimoto Group. I don't want to miss the opening of our housing project in Ibaraki. You may request to move it for another day, I guess."

"Sure" said the secretary. "I'll call him right away." He picked up his phone to call someone when he remembered something. "Oh, and by the way, Miss Daidouji, Today is the press launch of our biggest restaurant that will be opened in 4 months time, right?"

Upon hearing those things, She turned to her secretary, fixed his tie, and said "Well, first, you should stop calling me Ms. Daidouji. We've been childhood friends, right? You can call me by my first name. And second, yeah, I haven't forgot that one."

Her secretary was quite embarrassed. "Ah...Okay, Miss..." and he stopped, thinking that by calling her Miss Daidouji, she might get offended. "Ahm...Tomoyo, I mean."

"Thanks, Syaoran" she said. "Anyways, let's get moving , the press launch will start within an hour. I don't want to be late."

Syaoran, still embarrasessed, replied. "Okay then."

* * *

The day is set, everyone is excited, especially the media people who will cover the grand press launch. There has been a lot of promise for this restaurant that will be opened soon. A revolving restaurant on top of the newly-opened Daidouji Hotel and Resorts. With a capacity of more than a thousand people, it will be using the state-of -the-art facilities for cooking and serving dishes. It will also have a wide array of local and international cuisine. And of course, everyone will have a chance of enjoying the panoramic view of Tokyo, as it will revolve 3 to 4 time per hour each night.

Tomoyo and her secretary arrived 30 minutes early, they hurriedly went to the backstage, where her mother, Sonoko, is waiting.

"Oh, mom!" said Tomoyo, as she kissed her mom's left cheek and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I'm almost late"

Sonomi then fixed her daughter's wavy hair. "That's okay, Honey." she said. "At least you're here now. Everything will be fine." They looked at each other's eyes, and giggled. " Are you excited, Tomoyo?"

"Of course, mom. I haven't slept well thinking about the launch."

"Oh,no..." said her mother. "You shouldn't drag yourself to work that much. Your mom will be worried about your health."

Then, Syaoran interrupted their conversion. "Well, I always ask her to do few stuff and let me take care of the rest, but your daughter seemed to be a little bit hard-headed."

Tomoyo turned her head to her secretary "Syaoran, you're embarrassing me!"

But Syaoran was jokingly turned defensive. "But it's true, right?"

Tomoyo's mom giggled, for she knows Syaoran is just teasing her. "Okay, okay...just stop it. " she said. Then she looked at her wristwatch. "Oh, the launch will start within minutes. We have to prepare."

Tomoyo replied. "Yes, mom". Syaoran just nod. Then they went into the make-up room so that the ladies could have a little make over before the event.

* * *

At last, the launch had started. The media people were grabbing pictures of popular celebrities, personalities, even politicians, everyone who were invited to that event.

The stage is set, the lights were on. Everyone is looking forward for the grand launch. The MC then announced the entrance of Sonomi and Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are pleased to announce you, the grand launch of Daidouji group's latest project. The Daidouji International Restaurant. And here to unveil our latest project here is Miss Sonomi and Tomoyo Daidouji."

As they entered and walked onto the center stage, everyone was clapping. Spotlights were focused on them. Then, Tomoyo speaks in from of the audience.

"To the members of the press, to our dear guests, Good Morning to you." She greeted confidently. "I know that you've been waiting for this event, and I know most of you were not able to sleep because of this. I haven't had a good sleep too, that's why I know how you feel."

Everyone in the audience giggled, as she continues to speak in from of them. "We were pleased to have you in this occasion. Everyone knows that our company has been working hard to provide top-notch service and exceptional hospitality through our Hotel, resorts and restaurant chains. Now, we'll continue that tradition. We're proud to announce you, the launch of the most modern, high class restaurant that our company has ever launched. Presenting, our first internationally themed Daidouji International Restaurant.

She then removed the cloth that is covering the model, which was the base for the restaurant's design. It then unveiled the model. Everyone was amazed by how the restaurant will look like. From the imagery of the exterior, to the interior design, it was sophisticated and well-crafted. Everyone did a standing ovation.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, turned her head at the backstage. She saw her secretary, Syaoran giving her a two thumbs up. She just replied with a sweet smile.

* * *

**There you have it. I've already introduce to you the main characters of the story. On the next chapter, You'll find out how they'll meet. **


	3. Chapter 2 : Their First meeting (Part1)

**I'm back! I've never thought that I'll be updating the story today! I've been very busy lately that's why I was afraid I might post the new chapter next week. **

**Anyhow, I'm now posting the new chapter for the series I've created.**

**minglejingle , thanks for the Feedback. You will know and understand his condition as the story progresses.**

**Again, I don't own CCS, nor its charcters. R&R. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 : Their First meeting. (Part1)**

* * *

It has been a week since he got fired, Eriol is ready to look for another job. Until now, his father doesn't know about it. Sakura was there at their house at around 7:45 in the morning. She brought in an envelope which include resumes she prepared last night. She knows whats on his mind. He wants to apply personally. That's aside from the fact that he wants to let his dad think that he'll go to work.

Sakura knocked on the door, and Eriol opened it. They greeted each other.

"Good morning, Eriol. Took your breakfast?"

"Yeah..." He replied. Then he looked back at his father. Reading newspaper while drinking coffee. "Dad...I'm going!"

"Okay, son! Take care of yourself..." His dad answered. He then slowly closed the door. The two then talekd outside. Sakura had given Eriol the envelope. "There. I've already updated your resumes. I've also sent some to those companies I've researcehd if ever." Then, her tone changed. She's worried about her good old friend. "Are you sure about this."

"Yeah..." he said. "I think... this will be much better...I don't want to let dad know...about this."

Sakura, still disappointed, replied "Well, then...Just take care of yourself, and I wish you luck. Anyways, in case you need something, you know my number, right?"

"I know...I'll call...to notify you if... I had a job." He then looked at his watch to check the time. "Oh...It's almost 8. I have to go now. See you later."

He walks away, but Sakura remembered something. "Wait!" she shouted. She then approached Eriol, got something from her pocket and gave it to him. "Pocket money, for lunch. It's quite small, but I hope it will help."

Eriol, quite ashamed, attempted to return it. "Y...You don't have to, I...I have something here...And aside from that...you've done a lot for me...I-I cannot accept it."

But Sakura insisted. "No, get it. I'm not sure if what you've will be enough for this day. And besides, it's just a small amount of money. Please take it."

Eriol still tried to refuse but Sakura is persistent. In the end, he accepted the money. Embarrased, Eriol slightly bowed his head. "T...thank you...I don't know what to say..."

Sakura just pat his head. "That's okay. You can go now, and be a good boy, okay?"

Eriol started to walk, little by little, like a child. Then he stopped and turned his head to Sakura, who is waving at him. He only gave her a puppy stare, and a slight smile on his face, and continued to walk.

* * *

It was 8:30 AM. Tomoyo is at her office together with her secretary, Syaoran. As usual, Tomoyo reviews the piles of documents that were on her desk. While her secretary is carrying a folder that contains her boss' schedule for this week. She asked her secretary "Syaoran, could you please check if I have any meetings for this day?"

"Already checked that." He said. "Nope! None at all."

"Alright." she said. "But notify me if ther'se any."

"Okay, then I'll be moving it on a later date, right?" He replied back. Then all of a sudden, Tomoyo stooped looking at the documents, and stared at the window outside. She then turned gloomy. "I know how you feel." Syaoran said. "Parting ways with the one you love because of work, that has been a very difficult decision."

"Yeah, I know." she said. "We didn't have much time for each other. Seriously, I'm still confused if I love him or not."

Then, Syaoran gave her a piece of advice. "You know what, there are some cases in which we have to let go of something. If you would think that parting ways will benefit both of you, then do it. Who knows, maybe one day, you'll meet again...That will be forever."

Tomoyo smiled at her secretary. "Excuse me, Mr. Lover boy? Who the heck are to give me such advice? You weren't fell in love before, were you?"

"Hmmmmmm...Probably! But anyways, I just want to make you laugh. And mind you, we're at work. You should not be destracted by that. Think about it once you meet him."

"I guess, you're right. Both of us had made up our minds. I'll be fine after this." She said.

"Good girl. Now, let's get back to work and end this day with a smile on our faces, okay?"

"Okay, fine". And they went back to work. Tomoyo tried to focus on the documents she's been reading for a while. But she couldn't help it. She' still thinking about something. She continues to stare at the window, thinking deeply. What would it be? Why was she worried? She's the only one who can answer that question.

* * *

It's almost 1:30 PM on the busy streets of Tokyo. Everyone is in a hurry, including Eriol. He's been looking for an opportunity to find a job. And he's been sending his resume on every establishments everytime he sees a sign that says they're hiring. Sadly there are cases in which they would change that sign from 'HIRING' to 'NO VACANCY' once they see him.

But he's totally persistent. He doesn't want to give up until he find one. Why should they care about his condition, anyways? He has the ability work, just like an normal person. He sometimes exceeds it. But they are just afraid once they knew about his condition.

He didn't stopped. He kept on walking, asking for vacancies. But all of them had eiether gave him a promise of a callback once they had a vacancy, or worse, rejected him.

It's now almost 7:00 PM. He did not noticed how time flies. His body is tired of walking everywhere. Feeling sleepy, He then decided to sit on a bench in a park. He looked that the stars shining early in the evening, and had thought about what happened that day.

After all his efforts, nothing happened. He's in despair, almost thinking that life is unfair to him. He started to dislike himself. Yes, he might be good on whatever he's doing. But he's not normal because of his condition, and that's the thing most people see in him. That broke his heart that is filled with sadness.

"If only I'm normal..." He said while looking at the stars. "If only I lived liked everyone else, life might have been fair to me."

But even so, he's not backing off. He's still hoping that luck will finally knock on his doorsteps. Then, he wisphered to one of the stars that shines the brightest, to give him more strength, and luck.

* * *

About 10:00 PM, at a restaurant, Tomoyo is seating just next to a man. It was her boyfriend, who will be a thing of the past. Both were staring at each other, while taking the food they've order.

Tomoyo broke their silence. "Yuji..." she said. "I know this will be our last dinner together."

"I know. " said the man. "It's been a long time since we've been together. Seriously, I'm deeply saddened on how we will and things."

"Both of us are busy people, Yuji. We never went out eversince. If this goes on, both of us will suffer at the very end, and it might affect our job."

Yuji went silent. Tomoyo continues her rant. "But I guess it's my fault, too. Maybe I've asked the things you couldn't give. You know, I've been very materialistic."

Yuji interrupted her. "No...you're not materialistic. In fact, I failed to give you my time. If someone has to be blamed, it's me. It's all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah..." That's the only thing she replied. They went silent for a while, thinking deeply while munching the food on their table. "By the way..." said Yuji "We shouldn't be sad. We should treat this night like the other nights we've had. Anyway, we're still friends, right?" Then he called the waiter and asked for a violinist who will play some music for them. Tomoyo just smiled, thinking of what he had said.

After their dinner, they went outside. Yuji asked Tomoyo to get on his car. "I'll bring you home." he said.

"No" she refuses, "I'll be riding a taxi, instead. I'll have to go somewhere before going home."

"Going back to your office?"

"Yeah...sort of."

Yuji felt disappointed. "So it seems that we'll not be able to bid our goodbyes properly."

Tomoyo laughed. "What are you saying? We'll still see each other, right?" Then she gave him a farewell kiss on his left cheek, and reached his right hand. "Friends?"

"Yes...Friends." then they shook hands. Yuji then rode his car and drived away. "Take care!" Tomoyo shouted, while waving at him.

She went back inside the restaurant, with a bottle of wine. She was still thinking if her decision was right. She poured wine on her glass from time to time, then she thought of all the good memories that she had with Yuji. Accompanied by the sad music that's being played, she felt heart-broken. Tears fall from her eyes like river. Those sweet , happy memories with her ex, is no more.

* * *

It's past 11:00, Syaoran is still in the office, finishing some paper work, when he received a phone call. It's from Tomoyo's mom, Sonomi. He picked up the phone and answered. "Hello, Miss Daidouji?"

"Yes, Syaoran." Sonomi said. "My daughter said she will be at home by around 10:30. It's now 11, and she's not here. Are both of you still there?

"No." he replied. "I'm all alone right now. I thought she went home after doing a meeting with..."

"Meeting?! Late at night?"

Syaoran, stuttered, had almost told Sonomi everything. "Ah...No...It was just a personal meeting...By the way, have you tried calling her?"

"Yes, a while ago. I'm sure her phone is on, but she's not answering."

"I'll call her..." he promised Sonomi. Then he immediately locked and left the office after their conversation. He went to the parking lot, rode his car and picked his phone again. His phone has the lastest GPS tracker which can detect phone signal of the person whose name and number is stored on it, that's why she was able to trace Tomoyo.

"I really love technology." He said to himself, while looking at the tracker. Then, he drove away to find her.

* * *

Back at the park, Eriol fell asleep that time, when a roving guard woke him up.

"Excuse me...Excuse me...please wake up." said the guard. Eriol then opened his eyes and tried to sit straight. 'I'm sorry..." he said..."I...didn't mean to sleep here."

"That's okay. but you should go now. It's too dark and there are a lot of bad elements roving around." Eriol then stood up and started walk on his way back home.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo is waiting for a taxi on the taxi bay just meters from where the park is, but to no avail. She felt dizzy, but she can still walk. She tried looking for one but was still unlucky. She tried to call Syaoran to seek help. Syaoran, on his way to her, had picked up his headset.

"Hello, Syaoran"

"Where have you been?! I thought that 'personal meeting' would have ended early. Your mother called and she was worried, then she asked me to bring you home."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"Have you brought your car?"

"No, Syaoran. I was drunk and I'm quite dizzy, I can't drive."

"You're not like that before...Well, That's okay. I know where you are, just stay and I'll be right there within minutes."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." and they ended the phone call.

It's quite dark, she felt that it won't be safe if she will stay in that area. Tomoyo then tried to look for a place where there are lampposts so that Syaoran could see her immediately. But then, she noticed something. Someone's following her. She looked back and saw someone out of the dark, and he's after her. Feeling dizzy, She walk as fast as she could while looking from behind so that the man would not follow her. But then she bumped into someone. She looked at him, and all of a sudden, fear covered her entire body, one of them has a sharp kitchen knife. Those two were following Tomoyo to rob her.

Meanwhile, Eriol continues to walk, as he could not see any buses to ride on. When he heard a scream. He got curious that's why he followed that voice. When he found out where did that voice came from, he saw Tomoyo and the two robbers. Eriol was hiding while witnessing everything, he still doesn't know what to do. Should he help Tomoyo? Or should he stay away from them and pretend that he saw nothing? But then, that made him remember the day he was in Grade school, where everyone his bullying him, and he cannot defend himself. Then all of a sudden he looked fiercely to the robbers, closed his fist like he wanted to punch someone, and his teeth are grinding.

Tomoyo was lying on the road, she tried to run but she sprained her ankle. One of the robbers grabbed her hair and pulled it. Tomoyo was in pain, as she begged to the robbers. "Please let me go home. Take what you want from me..." But those robbers just laughed. One of them had put the edge of the kinfe to her kneck, as he starts talking. "You're willing to give everything, right? THEN GIVE ME YOUR BODY!"

Both of them laughed. While Tomoyo was still in pain, scared, and already in tears. She doesn't know what to do. One of the robbers who had the knife had attempted to undress her, when suddenly...One of the robbers screamed in pain. "KYAAAAH!"

Eriol hit one of the robbers with a huge stone. Then with all his might, he kicked the robber with a knife. He approached Tomoyo to see if she was okay. "A...Are you okay...Miss?" In fear, Tomoyo nods. Eriol replied back with a smile. He looked back and he saw the robber he hit with a stone attacking him. He fought back so that none of them could touch Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just fearfully watched him fight the robbers, but Eriol ordered her. "RUN!"

She tried to stand up, walk as fast as she can, she looked if there is a police roving in the area. But when she look back to check on Eriol, she was shocked. Her eyes were wide open. She could not believe what she saw.

He got stabbed by one of the robbers on his chest.


	4. Chapter 2 : Their First meeting (Part2)

**Hi Again! Here's the continuation of my story. Hope you'll like it. **

**Chapter 2 : Their First meeting. (Part2).**

* * *

**Preview :** Eriol hit one of the robbers with a huge stone. Then with all his might, he kicked the robber with a knife. He approached Tomoyo to see if she was okay. "A...Are you okay...Miss?" In fear, Tomoyo nods. Eriol replied back with a smile. He looked back and he saw the robber he hit with a stone attacking him. He fought back so that none of them could touch Tomoyo.

Tomoyo just fearfully watched him fight the robbers, but Eriol ordered her. "RUN!"

She tried to stand up, walk as fast as she can, she looked if there is a police roving in the area. But when she look back to check on Eriol, she was shocked. Her eyes were wide open. She could not believe what she saw.

He got stabbed by one of the robbers on his chest.

* * *

Tomoyo still could not believe what happened. He just saw him, being stabbed by one of the robbers. He was just trying to help her, and it happened.

Eriol kneeled down, holding his wounded chest, blood gushing on it. He tried to remain concious, as he tried to fight back. But the two just decapacitated him with their punches and kicks. Now that they were sure that he will never get up, they turned their attention back at Tomoyo. She was totally scared, as They looked at her sharply and started to approach her. She could not stand and run fast because of her sprained ankle.

Meanwhile, Syaoran is still driving when he saw the commotion. At first he did not notice the woman who's almost lying on the street, ans the men chasing at her. "What was that?" he said. But as he approaches to the scene, he saw a familiar face.

"TOMOYO!"

Syaoran is planning to save her. He turned all of the car's light off and went faster so that those robbers will be surprised on his arrival.

The robbers are getting near. Tomoyo, who could not stand and run, shouted help. The the streets were almost clear, that no one, not even a police officer, would respond to her plea. The robber got close to Tomoyo, and out of the dark...

Syaoran immediately turned the steering wheel to the right. The car's bumper crashed on to the robbers, who were thrown by about 13-15 feet. He then got off the car, and approched Tomoyo. "Are you okay?...Tomoyo...Tomoyo, wake up..." He's shaking her face, trying to regain her concisouness. She then looked at Syaoran's back and saw one robber with a knife. "AT YOUR BACK!"

Syaoran turned back and was able to avoid that man who tried to stab him. And the fight goes on. At first he was winning, but all of a sudden one of the robbers tried to stop him by grabbing him from the back. He cannot move. Then the other one, still holding the knife, aiming it to Syaoran.

Eriol, on the other hand, tried to get concious even though he's bathing in his own blood. He saw what's happening, though not clearly because his spectacles were broken. The lady that was attacked by the robbers, and the other man who tried to help her. Then he saw the huge stone he used to hit one of the robbers. Though he's almost out of energy, he grabbed it and run to help Syaoran.

When the robber who had the knife was about to attack Syaoran, Tomoyo was able to grab that man's left leg so that he may not be able to do what he's planning. He tried to break loose but Tomoyo's holding him tightly. Then, Eriol attacked the one who's grabbing Syaoran by hitting the robber's head with the stone he has. Syaoran broke free and gave a final blow to the one who has the knife. Both of the robbers were knocked down.

Syaoran approached Tomoyo who's crying. He hugged her tight. "That's okay", he said. "Everything is fine. You're safe"

The robbers still tried to get up, but Eriol saw them. He picked up the knife and aimed at them. The two were afraid as they could no longer fight. With a very shrap stare, he told the robbers : "Don't you dare hurt her...OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

In fear, the robbers ran off. The three never saw them again. After that, Eriol fell on the ground. Syaoran and Tomoyo approached him. Tomoyo saw Eriol's face, covered with blood, she doesn't know if he's still alive.

"Mister...Mister" she cried. "Don't die yet..." Eriol coughs, a sign that's still alive. Tomoyo felt relieved. Eriol tried to open his eyes and looked at Tomoyo. Then with his voice broken, he asked "A...are you...okay...Miss?"

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She tried to fight back the fear. Tears flowing in her eyes, as she lets him lie down on her lap.


	5. C3:Friendship,worries & Sad memories (1)

**Hi again! The two main characters have already met. But we still don't yet know if they will fall in love on each other, right? You will find out as the story goes on.**

**Meanwhile, the Third chapter is up! Please Relax, Read, and enjoy the whole story.**

**Chapter 3 : Friendship, worries, and Sad memories (Part1)**

* * *

Syaoran, seeing the man who save Tomoyo, tried to save his life. He asked Tomoyo if she has something which he could use to stop the bleeding of Eriol's wound.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" He said.

Tomoyo, still in shock, replied. "Yes...Why?"

"Can I have that, please?" Tomoyo gave her handkerchief, Syaoran got a bottle of water from the trunk of his car. He poured the water to the handkerchief so that it will be soaked. Finally, he unbuttoned Eriol's polo shirt, put the folded wet handkerchief on the wound, and applied pressure on it. Tomoyo got terrified as Eriol shouted in pain.

"Hey, what are you doing?..." said Tomoyo. Syaoran didn't answer. he just continued what he's doing. "What's you're doing, we should bring him to the hospital!" Syaoran didn't listen, as he puts more pressure on Eriol's wounds. Tomoyo couldn't stand it. "Stop it, please." she said. Then, all of a sudden she pushed Syaoran back and shouted. "AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME?! JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She almost burst into tears. "I'm sorry..." she said. "I didn't mean to push you..."

Syaoran stared at her. Then he said "Just give me about 5 minutes. We'll bring him to the hospital."

After around 5 minutes, Syaoran immediately carried Eriol and put him at the backseat. He also asked Tomoyo to stay there as well. Tomoyo then put Eriol's head over her lap. After which, they drove off to find the nearest hospital.

The car is now on the highway. They were almost 3 kms away to the nearest General Hospital. "We shouldn't have done this" Tomoyo said, "We could have called for an ambulance"

Syaoran replied "You're creating a scandal if that's the case. And we don't have much time to call for an ambulance."

"But he's dying, don't you understand?"

Syaoran got irritated. "You're talking too much, don't you see I'm driving?!" Then they went silent for a moment. "Like you, I'm also worried about him. He tried to save you, right? So, If you want to save him, please do what I asked you to do and keep quiet."

As he focus his eyes on the road, Tomoyo followed what Syaoran had asked her to to - To make sure that Eriol is still awake. "Don't sleep...we'll get there in no time, okay" she whispered.

They were now at the hospital. Syaoran tried to get the attention of the staff to help him carry Eriol. They lie him down on the stretcher and hurriedly went to the Emergency room to treat of the doctors stopped Syaoran and Tomoyo from entering the room. Tomoyo begged the doctor to let her enter but the doctor refused. He then closed the room's doors.

Realizing that she could not do anything, she keeled down, almost passing out. Syaoran tried to support her.

Confused, afraid, Tomoyo doesn't know if it was real, or was just a nightmare. All of a sudden, tears are flowing from her eyes, as she cries her heart out.

* * *

It's been almost 2 hours since they brought Eriol to the hospital, Syaoran and Tomoyo are still waiting outside the Emergency room, waiting for any developments. The blood stains on their hands are no longer visible since they went to the restroom to wash it. "I need to know what's happening to him." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran tried to comfort her. "We have to wait here" he said. "Because the only thing we could do is to hope that things will turn out for the better."

The doctor then went outside of the room, and approached Syaoran and Tomoyo, they stood up, thinking that the doctor might update them about Eriol's condition.

"May I please know your relationship to the patient?" the doctor asked. Both of them loked at each other, but Syaoran replied. "We're his friends..."

"Tomoyo just agreed. "Yeah... close friends, actually."

"Okay, then." The doctor replied. "Well, he fell unconscious .The stab wounds on his chest is quite big and it almost hit his heart. He had lost so much blood. We also notice a small cut on one of his heart's arteries. Tomoyo got worried. "But aside from those, his vital signs are now good. We've managed to work things out of those problems, and we just have to wait for him to wake up. We just need to monitor his condition closely." the doctor concludes.

Both of them sighed of relief, especially Tomoyo, who's been very worried. "By the way," The doctor continued "You brought him on your own, why were you not able to call an ambulance?"

Tomoyo thinks that the doctor was right. As for her, it could have been much better if they sought assistance by calling an ambulance. Syaoran replied back to the doctor's question. "Ah...we don't have time to call for an ambulance. That's why I instead performed a first aid on him before bringing him here."

"Tch-tch-tch..." The doctor replied disappointedly "You could have called an ambulance instead. You just can't do first aid especially when you're not trained for it."

Upon hearing those words, Syaoran got his wallet, opened it and showed a card to the doctor. It was a license. "I'm a licensed nurse." Tomoyo, was a bit surprised, as she looked onto Syaoran. "You''ve studied...nursing?"

"I thought you knew it." siad Syaoran. "I studied nursing here before I became your Secretary. My mom asked me to study nursing since she is a Medical practioner way back in China, you know?"

The doctor then nodded upon seeing the license. "Okay...I'm sorry. By the way, I got something that fell off his pocket. " Then, he got something out of his vest's pocket. A paper, drenched with blood, but what was written on it was still readable. It contains a phone number that they don't recognized. "Do you know whose phone number is this?

They looked at the phone number, and pretended that they knew who own it. "Well...that's from one of his relatives, I guess." said Tomoyo.

The doctor kept on asking. "May I ask whose relative is that?"

Tomoyo doesn't know what to say. That's why Syaoran replied "Well... we don't know. We don't interfere over his family matters."

"Okay..." The doctor said. Then he gave the phone number to them. "Please call this number immediately, notify their relatives that their relative is her."

"Yeah, we will do it". Syaoran said. "But I think it will be better if you'll notify them as well. "If we do it , they might not believe us.

"I don't see any reason why they won't believe you. I suppose they know that you're his friends, right?"

Syaoran is now running out of explainations. He felt that the doctor is getting suspiscious. "Yeah, I know." he replied back. "But it will be much better if you notify them since you're the one who knows his condition. In the first place, you're working here in the hospital."

The doctor couldn't agree more. "Okay. I'll be seinding this to the lobby so that they can call him."

"Thank you". said Syaoran. "Anyways, it's late and we have work tommorow. We'll visit our friend from time to time, and thanks for giving the phone number. We promise to call his relatives back. " Then, Syaoran and Tomoyo had started to walk on their way outside to the hospital.

The doctor now went to the lobby area where he gave the paper which contains a phone number. Then, he remembered something - He forgot to ask Syaoran and Tomoyo about the person's name, and their names as well. He also remembered that the two had left Eriol's bag. He then ordered a nurse to get it for him so that he can identify Eriol.

It's half past 2:00 AM. As they went outside of the hospital, Tomoyo saw her mother, Sonomi, below its steps. She approached her mother who's waiting for her. She hugged her mother and cried. Sonomi, being teary-eyed tried to comfort her only daughter. "Okay, honey...Everything's fine now..." Tomoyo just kept on crying.

* * *

They went of to the hospital on their way home. The three were silent. Sonomi is just beside her daughter. then, Syaoran broke that silence. "I'm so sorry, I have to tell your mother. I called her while we were in the hospital."

Tomoyo sighed. She did not reply on what Syaoran said because she knew that he will let her mother know about it.

Then her mother started talking. "I don't know what was going on right now. But at least you're now safe."

"I don't know, mom. I'm much more worried about that man who tried to save me..." Tomoyo said.

"We also have a problem." Syaoran interrupted. "The doctor was quite skeptical that I don't know how to answer his questions. Thankfully he did not identify you, or else. But what if they found out? That will be a major scandal."

"Don't worry" said Sonomi. "Let me take care of that."

Then, Tomoyo asked Syaoran "By the way, you could stay with us for a night. I'm sure your suit got drenched with blood. We can let you borrow some clothes so that you can change."

Syaoran just smiled. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

It was almost 3:00 AM. Sakura was still awake. She left Eriol's father knowing that he was still not home. Suddenly, her phone rang. She saw an unfamiliar phone number. "Who will call me early this morning?" She asked to herself. Then, she answered it. "Hello, Sakura speaking..."

The other line responded. "Good morning, mam. We just want to ask if you know someone with the name of Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

She was clueless on why would someone call her about Eriol. Then she responded. "Yeah, I know him. What happened."

She listened to every word that the person on the other line had said to her. Then her mood suddenly changed. She did not respond. Eyes wide open, she was totally shocked, that she dropped her phone off her hand onto the floor. The other line didn't knew what was happening to her. "Hello?...Hello, Miss...Are you still there?"

Sakura could not believe what she heard.

"No...it couldn't be..." Tears flowed from her eyes. thinking about what happened to him. Now she knew why he wasn't able to go home early.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out soon on the next chappie!**

**Thank you so much ulq4schiffer and James Birdsong for the Feedback. I'm happy that you liked the story.**


	6. C3:Friendship,worries & Sad memories (2)

**Hello, everyone! This will be my first update for this week. I hope you won't mind if the story is moving fast. Anyhow, I thank you for those who have been reading my fic. And also, don't forget to do the 3Rs (Relax,Read,React) and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 : Friendship, worries, and Sad memories (Part2)**

* * *

It was almost 4:00 AM, Sakura is rushing in on her way in the hospital. She approached the front desk of the lobby area and saw a nurse on duty. "I'm the one you've called about Eriol Hiiragizawa. Where's he?"

The nurse asked her. "Are you his relative? He's in the emergency room, and is now being treated. I'm not sure about his condition. Let me go and check him once I'm done here. Have a seat first, please."

Sakura shouted, she is almost in tears. "I just can't sit and wait! We've been waiting the whole night for him and you told us that he's here. Could you please tell me exactly what's going on?!"

The nurse replied. "I cannot tell you exactly what happened. I'm sorry."

Sakura is now getting furious. "Then at least you could look for him immediately and check his condition!. "

"Right away, Miss." Then the nurse called one of her colleagues to check Eriol's condition.

Sakura is about to sit when she saw his brother, Touya and Eriol's father, Touru. Like Sakura, Touya is close to Eriol's family. Touru was being hysterical that time, that he got on to the lobby area first.

Sakura didn't expected that they will follow her since she asked her brother not to tell Touru yet. She then confronted her brother "What are you doing here? Didn't I told you not to tell Oto-san about this?!"

"But it will be much better we we tell him now that it's too late." Touya replied. "And besides, I tried to convince him not to go here, but he really insisted. I don't have have a choice."

"That won't happen if you didn't let him know!"

"And what do you want me to do? Just shut up and fool him, like nothing happened?"

The siblings were in the middle of their argument when they heard Touro shouting at the people on duty at the front desk. "Where's my son?!" he said. "Tell me, where's he?!". When Touro almost fell on the ground. He was pale, he felt dizzy, and was holding his chest. The two then quickly approached him and they tried to calm him down. Other staffs helped them carry Touru to the waiting area so that he could sit properly.

As they sit, Sakura asked him to breathe deeply. "Ojiisan , look at me." she said. "I ask you to calm down...Breathe easy...Everything will be fine, I promise you." Touya, on the other hand, ran-off to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of mineral water.

* * *

After 15 minutes, Touya went back to the lobby area where Sakura and Touru stayed. He opened the mineral water he bought a while ago and let Touru drink it. Sakura watched him closely as he drink the water. "Just drink it slowly, ojisan." she said. "Are you feeling better now?" Touru nodded. Although he's still trying to catch his breath. 'I'm fine now...Thank you."

Then, a doctor approached them. It was the doctor who talked to Syaoran and Tomoyo earlier. "Are you the relative of Mr. Hiiragizawa?" he asked.

Sakura answered. "No, I'm his friend. But he's his father." Pointing to Touru.

"That's fine." the doctor said. "Anyways, He was badly wounded and his friends brought him here. They did not tell me exactly what happened to him, so I suppose they called you to notify you about this."

Touya and Sakura stared at each other. Then she replied. "Actually, a staff of yours called me about it. I gave him my phone number in case of emergency. Aside from that, I don't think he has close friends even at work."

"No." said Touya. "Not that I could think of.".

The doctor thought deeply. "Hmmmm, seriously..."

Sakura then started asking questions to the doctor. "Did the persons who brought him told them their names? His injuries, how bad was it?"

"Well, that's the problem. I was about to get their names when they already left. Are you sure you don't recognize any of his friends?"

The siblings shook their heads.

The doctor continued "Anyway, The stab wound on his chest is quite big, that it almost hit the heart. Aside from that, he has wounds on his head. Probably, he was hit using a hard object. But his vital signs are now good. He'sleeping soundly so everything's fine now, no need to worry. We're still closely monitoring his contiditon because he lost so much blood out of that stab wound."

Everyone sighed in relief, but not Touru. "Anything else?"

"Not at this point." Sakura told the doctor. "At least now we know he's doing good. But if you ever you see those people who brought him here, please get their names and let us know."

The doctor smiled. "Not a problem." Then he looked at his wristwatch. "Oh, I have to go. I need to see my other patients. Nice meeting you all." The doctor walked away to see other patients. Sakura sat besides Touru. "You hear that, Ojiisan ?" she said. "Eriol's in good hands, now..."

But Touru replied. "Let's get out of this place. My son's not here." He stood and slowly, he started walking.

Sakura and Touya tried to stop him. "But Ojiisan" she said.

"Ojisan", said Touya "You heard the doctor, right? He's fine now. Sakura will bring you home, I'll just contact you if he wakes up."

But Touru shouted. "I SAID HE'S NOT HERE!" then tears started flowing from his eyes. "My son's... waiting for us. We should go home now. He's not here."

Sakura and Touya don't know what to do. They understand how he feels. He is the only living relative Eriol has, and they know how he stood up as a father to Eriol in his age. All they can do is to comfort him through words.


	7. C3:Friendship,worries & Sad memories (3)

**Oh, yes! Third part of the 3rd Chappie! Thank you for reading my fic! It's quite delightful to see that the Fic views increase each day. **

**Anyways, As always, 3R, (Read, Relax and React). Enjoy!.**

******Chapter 3 : Friendship, worries, and Sad memories (Part3)**

* * *

It was almost a week after the incident. The sun shines bright at Daidouji family's grand mansion. But Tomoyo still can't get over what had happened. Still not feeling well, she didn't went to the office. Her mom took over her work.

She was in her bedroom, trying to get up. Then someone knocked on her room's door. "Tomoyo..." She didn't answer. But the person who knocked on the door just entered her room. It was her grandmother Emiko, and she brought breakfast for her.

"Honey" her grandma said. "You hardly ate any meal for the past two days. Here, I brought some food. Take it." She put the food on the table beside her bed. She then approached her distressed granddaughter. "I know how you feel. But if you starve yourself to death, nothing will happen."

Tomoyo looked at her grandma. "You know what, oba-chan, I'm still getting goosebumps every time I remember what happened that night. I just can't move on... I'm totally worried if he's safe or not." Then she took a deep breath.

"My child..." said her grandma. "Sometimes we should not stress ourselves over-thinking no matter how important things are. You're safe, and for now, we should be thankful about it." Then she took a cup of tea and gave it to her granddaughter. "Here. Take it before you eat your meals. This will make you feel better."

"Thank you, oba-chan." She took the cup and drank its content. "Anyways, I have to go to the office. The Human resources Dept. will be sending the resumes of those who were initially qualified for the vacancies available for our new restaurant."

Her grandma was a bit surprised. "Wait, are you sure? Your mom's taking care of your job. You should stay here and get some rest until you get better."

"But oba-chan, I've rested for some time now. Our employees know me because I've never been absent nor late. You know, they like making speculations."

Her grandma insists that she should stay, but Tomoyo is too stubborn. She wants to go to work, thinking that it might help her move forward and forget that night. At the end, her grandma gave up. "All right. If you can go to work and focus on your job, I won't stop you. "

- "Thank you, Oba-chan... I'll now take a bath and change clothes. Then, I'll off to work"

- "Sure, But please, don't go home late at night again, okay?"

Tomoyo responded. "Don't you worry. Promise, I won't do it again." Her grandma kissed Tomoyo's forehead, a sign that she wishes her luck. Tomoyo had started to eat her breakfast, and got up from her bed to go to work.

* * *

It was almost 9:00 AM when she got to the corporate headquarters. Earlier, She called her mom to tell her that she's going to work. Although being worried about her daughter, Sonomi said that she will allow her to work for as long as she will put her focus on it.

As she rush into her office, the employees were staring at her. She notice some of their employees murmuring. She doesn't know what they are murmuring about, but she didn't even think about it. What matters for her is to forget everything and do her job because she's the boss in the first place.

Tomoyo has made it to her office. As she entered her room, she saw piles of documents on her desk. She tried to put them in order so that she won't be confused once she reads all of them. Then, she saw a 3 green folders that was sent by their Human Resources Dept. It has the resumes of those who were disqualified from any vacant positions in the restaurant due to various reasons. As per company policy, she has the right to review the applicant's qualifications. She can also decide on whether she will give those applicants a chance to enter the company. She was known to have a very keen eye and she never made any mistake in giving applicants a chance based on qualifications that the Human Resouces Dept. had missed. She will then ask the dept. to call the applicants back if they are still available for training. She has to check more than a hundred of them, but she's used to it.

Tomoyo stopped in the middle of reviewing the resumes when she remembered what happened that night. Until now, she was bothered by it that she felt guilty because someone almost lost his life trying to save her from the robbers. Then she promised to herself that she will help him once he gets well.

She started reviewing the resumes again. Then, one of which caught her attention. She looked at the picture attached on it. It was a man on his mid-20's, with deep blue eyes and wearing glasses. It looked like the man who saved her, she told to herself. But she's not sure because it was too dark and she didn't saw his face properly. She then thought that maybe it was just his look-alike. She looked at the credentials and she almost laughed.

"He's been with 3 different companies, and only lasted for about 2 to 4 months for each of them. What kind of employee is this? Anyway, Sorry, you're rejected." She told to herself. Then she put the résumé on a red folder and moves on. Those resumes who were put on the red folder means it was rejected, and will be put on a paper shredder afterwards.

* * *

Half past 11 in the morning, Sakura was in the hospital to visit Eriol. He hasn't woke up yet. But a nurse told her that he's getting better. She approached the Lobby, listed her name on the log book, and went to his room.

At the same time, Syaoran was there too. He was tasked by Tomoyo to get the name of the person who saver her. He's wearing a casual shirt and jeans. He also had to wear a cap so that the people at the hospital wouldn't recognize him easily. He asked the person on duty about Eriol. "Hi, miss" he said. "I have one quick question?".

The person at the front desk recognizes him. "Wait...I remember you...were you the one who brought the patient on Room 207?"

That person said it loud and clear. Everybody in the lobby area heard it. _ "What the?!..." _He said on his mind. But he should pretend no one knows him. "Ah...What? Who's at Room 207?"

The person at the front desk responded. "Do you remember that patient who was stabbed? You were with a woman when you brought him here a week ago. The doctor who treated him said that you were friends. Are you sure it's not you?"

Syaoran quickly denied it. "HELL NO! There's no way I have brought in anyone who was stabbed. I want to see my grandma. My sister told me that she was brought here in this hospital. I want to know that's true."

The person asked him. "Hmmmm...Well, could you please tell me the name of your grandma?"

Syaoran has to make up a name so that he won't get noticed. "Ah... Fan...Fan Chi!"

"Fan Chi?"

"Yes... Li Fan Chi."

The person on the Lobby almost laughed. "Weird name" she said.

Syaoran explained. "Well, like me, My grandmother is a Chinese. We've been here in Japan for more than 15 years already that's why she's more of a Japanese. I don't appreciate you laughing at my grandma's name."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of your oba-chan." the person said. "Anyways, I'll look into the records here. Please sit momentarily."

"Thank you." Syaoran then took a seat and pretend like he's waiting for that person to check the records of her "grandma". A nurse had approached the person on duty at the front desk and gave her a check list placed on a clipboard. "Room 207" she said. "Everything is fine." referring to Eriol's condition. "I allowed the lady to enter his room. Still not sure if she's the patient's relative."

"Should you care if she's a relative or not? At least someone visits him." said the person at the front desk. "Anyway, Could you also check the patient at Room 129?"

'Sure". Said the nurse. She left to check the patient on the other room. Then, the person at the front desk went inside the room filled with document to check if Syaoran's "grandma" was admitted to the hospital. He saw the clipboard that the other nurse had given the person on duty. He checked if no one's looking at him. Then, he reached the clipboard and read the record on that patient. "Room 207...This is it! I have to get his name..." He said to himself. Finally, he got the name of that patient. "Eriol Hiiragizawa...I got it!" He doesn't need to write Eriol's name, as he has a photographic memory, that's why he was able to memorize his name just by reading it.

Now that he got what he need, He returned the clipboard on its place, and started walking fast to go outside.

* * *

It was 11:45 A.M. when Tomoyo finished everything. Out of hundreds of resumes which was sent to her for review, only 5 of them passed and will be called-back for training. She's now putting those resumes who got rejected on a paper shredder when Syaoran called her. She picked her cellphone and greeted him. 'Hello, Syaoran, what happened?"

A very irritated Syaoran responded. "You know what, this isn't fun at all. I've had a hard time talikng to those people at the hospital that they almost caught me off-guard! just imagine what will happen if recognize me? "

Tomoyo replied back "Well, That's the purpose of sending you there, Dr. Li! Because I'm sure you can handle the pressure of dealing with them. And of course, you were successful in getting what I want from them, am I right?"

"Yeah" said Syaoran. "I already got his name. Are you ready?"

"Anytime...' Tomoyo said while trying to insert another resume on the paper shredder.

Syaoran is about to tell the name of the one who saved Tomoyo. "His name was...Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Tomoyo wrinkled her forehead, as she tries to recognize the name. She's quite sure that she heard or saw that name somewhere. When she tried to look back onto the paper shredder and there she saw the resume that she's trying to put on it. Almost 1/4 of the resume was in the shredder. She saw the picture of that spectacled man with deep blue eyes, just beside the picture is his name. "Eriol Hiiragizawa"

"NO!" Tomoyo screamed. She got panic trying to remove Eriol's resume on the paper shredder. She immediately pulled its plug from the power source but she pulled it with all her might that she and the paper shredder stumbled and fell onto the floor. A loud noise was heard from her room that some of her staff knocked on to the door to check what's going on.

"Mam! Mam! Are you okay? What's happening?" Said the staff.

Tomoyo tried to get up and she replied to the staff knocking on the door. "Sorry to make you worry. My paper shredder suddenly fell off the table, but I'm fine. You may go now."

The staff left. Tomoyo picked her phone and tried to check if Syaoran was still on the line. "Hello, Syaoran? are you still there?"

Syaoran replied. "Yes, I'm here. And by the way, what the heck is that noise?"

Tomoyo responded : "Well, the paper shredder fell of my table. Anyways, could you please tell me his name again?"

"Sure." said Syaoran. "His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm not sure how they got his name. But I heard his relatives has already visited him. Maybe they informed the hospital about it."

"All right." she said. Then she looked back at Eriol's Resume, though it was almost ripped by the paper shredder, most of its details are still readable. Then she asked Syaoran to go back to the office. "I want you to go back, I have another favor."

Syaoran sighed. "Well... I don't have a choice...I'll go back as soon as I can."

The phone conversation ended. She picked Eriol's resume, tried to fix it using scotch tape, and put it on the green folder, together with those five resumes that she selected earlier. She can now do something for Eriol in return. Now, both has a chance to see each other again.

* * *

It was noon. Sakura was in Eriol's room to visit him. Eriol's is getting better, but hasn't gain conciousness yet. Sakura sit beside him. She held his hand. She whispers to him. "Oji-san is waiting for you. He didn't had a good sleep because of you. He's alone and he wants to see you come home at night. For sure you know how sad it is being alone, right? Besides, no one would help him but you so...please...wake up."

Then, all of a sudden, she started crying. "I just don't want to see you like this...I just can't...So please, I want you to wake up for oji-san. I want you to wake up for those who are close to you...I want you to wake up for me. Please..." Sakura felt deeply hurt by looking at Eriol. Like his father, Sakura has been so restless thinking about him. She stayed beside him, crying.

Still unconcious, Eriol was having a dream.

* * *

On his dream, Eriol was walking down the road. He looked on his surrounding, and saw a familiar Place. It was the Elementary school he attended. He saw children running around, trying to get home. Then, he saw something that caught his attention. A boy being bullied by his own classmates. Eriol tried to stop them by getting a branch fallen from a tree. He ran and swayed it to the bullies. The bullies stopped hurting the boy and ran off. He approched the boy who was full of dirt. His uniform has a lot of shoe marks on it. "A- Are you okay?" Eriol said. When the boy lifted his head, Eriol froze, couldn't beleive who's in front of him.

It was him when he was young.

All of those sad memories came back. He regretted that day when he could not defend himself. That everyone is cold at him. Eriol looked onto they boy's eyes, held his younger self's shoulders, and cried. "Sorry... I failed to protect you... Sorry..." Eriol hugged his younger self. Both of them shed tears.

* * *

Sakura's head was lying besides Eriol. She didn't notice that she fell asleep. The heard a very soft voice. She lifted her head and saw Eriol whispering.

"Sorry..." He said to himself, as tears fell from his eyes. Sakura felt worried. She stood up went outside of his room and called a Doctor, while Eriol didn't stopped from whispering sorry to himself.

* * *

**Thank you James Birdsong, I'm happy you love my Fic. I also want to thank Mishrav Mikura for following my fic. **


	8. C4:Favors,Chances & meeting up again (1)

**Yes! Chapter 4 is here! Having this fic updated is now getting tough especially that I am a part-time employee and a full-time student. Anyhow, Thank you all for reading my fic! Hopefully I can fix my schedules so that I can update the story from time to time**

******As always, 3R, (Read, Relax and React). Enjoy!**

******Chapter 4 - Favors, Chances and meeting again (Part 1)**

* * *

It was around 2:30 PM. Business is still on for the employees of Daidouji Group, then a loud voice was heard outside Tomoyo's room.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Syaoran shouted Tomoyo. He found out that she had reviewed Eriol's resume and had given him a chance to enter the company. "Why did you allow him to join the company? Just take a look at this! 3 different companies, but he only stayed there for about 2 to 4 months for each of them! How will you justify your decision to the recruitment if you pass his résumé?"

Tomoyo answered. "First of all, he has experience in our field based on his resume. And second, so what if he stayed there for a short period? Maybe there's a reason for that..."

Syaoran smirked at her. "Like what? You know, an employee who stays at a company for a short period will give me an impression that the company had problems with him. if I'm the Company's boss, I'll have second thoughts of hiring him." He then approached Tomoyo's desk. "Tomoyo, I know that you want to give him a favor in exchange for saving you. But you're the president of this company, and you're not running a charity - you're managing a Business. We still don't know him, neither his abilities. You could do something for him other than this."

But Tomoyo smiled and replied " Well, who cares if I know him or not? Besides, everyone has their own abilities, but we have to help them boost their potentials. That's why we have a training, right?

"Yeah, yeah...That's the second problem - The training starts within the next two weeks. What if he's not yet fully-recovered once the training starts? How will you explain that to them?" said Syaoran.

Tomoyo stood up, apporached Syaoran and fixed his necktie. "Well...with that...I'll be needing your help."

Syaoran was a bit surprised. "Again? Another favor? Tomoyo, I've done a lot for you. Would you please give me a break?"

"Promise! This will be the last." said Tomoyo. "I know you can help me with this. In the first place, you are my secretary, right? If you cannot do it for me as your boss, at least do it for me as your friend..."

In the end, Syaoran gave up. "Okay, fine! You're too hard-headed. Anyway, what is it?"

Tomoyo gave him the instruction. "First, find a way to check his condition more often. Once he gets out of the hospital, call the phone number on his résumé,. Notify me as well and I'll take care of the rest."

"So you've made up your mind."

"Yup! I am!"

Syaoran siged. "Okay, I'll help. But remember, if all else fails, don't blame me."

"Don't worry," she said. "I'll be held accountable for all of this."

* * *

5:00 PM. At the hospital. Finally, after almost a week, Eriol woke up.

He opened his eyes a bit, and there he saw Sakura, her brother Touya, his father, Touru and a doctor beside him. Sakura had called his brother earlier and borke the news. She also asked him to bring Eriol's Father to the hospital.

He doesn't seem to understand what happened at that point. That's why he asked Sakura. "Sakura...Where am I?"

Sakura sits beside him, and held his hand. "You're in the hospital. You've slept since last week. Thank God you're now awake."

Eriol felt his throat dry. "Water...I need water."

Everyone aside from Eriol stared at each other. Then Touya snapped. "Yes, water! I'll go outside" And he went outside to get a glass of water.

Sakura then asked the doctor "Could you please tell us when could we bring him home?"

The doctor replied. "Not until his wounds heal. Right now, I can see good progress because all his wounds are now closed. We'll let you know if everything's clear."

Touya entered in the middle of their conversation. He brought in some warm water for Eriol to drink. Sakura helped him to lean towards his bed's wall. Then, he drank that full glass of water like he never drank before.

Eriol's father, Touru, then asked others to leave the room. "Could you please leave me and my son first? I want to talk to him."

Sakura glared at Touro. "Oji-san..."

Touru pleaded. "It's been a week since we've talked. I never had chance to hear his voice, since. This is my only wish as his father...Please."

Without any words from them, they left the room silently, and let the father and son to talk to each other. Then, sad emotions filled the entire room. "You made me worry..." Touru cried, as he held his son's left hand "I don't know what happened. But oto-san's happy that you're safe."

Seeing his father like that, Eriol felt guilty inside. He made his father cry and for him it was his fault. "I'm sorry..." He said to his father. "I didn't mean to make you worry...I've been a burden for you...I'm sorry..."

Touru replied. "No, you've never been a burden to me. Now I want you go get well soon so that we can bring you home." Touru then touched his son's forehead. "Papa's here. You're not alone."

Emotions continued to fill the entire room, as Sakura watched them from outside. She shed tears of joy now that everything's fine. They just can't wait to bring Eriol home.

* * *

**Thank you XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX for the Feedback! I will always do my best to update the story as much as possible!**


	9. C4:Favors,Chances & meeting up again (2)

**Hi! I'm back. Done with the 2nd Part of the 4th Chapter. I'm also doing updates on the other chapters as I notice that there are some typographical errors on it. I am very sorry because I am so busy as of late, I usually overlook those mistake. Thank you though for your continous patronage!**

**********As always, 3R, (Read, Relax and React). Enjoy!**

**********Chapter 4 - Favors, Chances and meeting again (Part 2)**

* * *

It was Twelve high noon, and It has been a month Eriol woke up. Finally, Sakura and his father can bring him home. Sakura couldn't hide her happiness for her bestfriend. His father, Touru, was also happy that his son is all well. Though Eriol can now stand, he still needs support so that he could walk.

The doctor has adviced them that Eriol is still not allowed to go to work for about 2 weeks, or until such time that his scars are all healed. They were also advised to bring him for a check-up every after two days. The doctor also gave them prescriptions for his continous medication.

They are now in from of the Hospital's cashier to check his hospital bills.

"Finally, we can go home now" say Touro. Eriol nods.

"But we still have a problem" says Sakura "We have to settle your bills, but I'm sure it will be big because you were confined for more than a month."

Eriol got worried. He owes Sakura so much yet she still has to help him pay for everything. He got terminated on his recent job, that's why she cannot repay her. With his childish look, he told Sakura - "I'm so sorry...You have to help your family...Now...I've added a burden on you...I - I don't how I can repay all those things you've done for me."

But Sakura looked at his eyes and told him - "You don't have to pay me back. I'm your only friend, and I'm happy doing this for you" Then she told Touru on how they can settle the hospital bills. "I think we can make a partial payment, then we will ask if we can make arrangements for the rest."

"Are you sure that you'll do this?" asked Touru

Sakura smiled. "I'm sure, oji-san. I've been a family to you. Let me help you out." Then they apporached the cashier's window to ask how moch will the hospital bills will cost. But the cashier told them : "You don't have to know how much his bills will be. Everything has been fully-paid."

To their utter surprise, The three stared at each other. Getting confused, Sakura asked the cashier. "Are you sure that it was paid? How?"

The cashier answered. "A man had approached us to inquire about the patient. He also asked how much was his hospital bills. When he got the information, he provided us with his checking account in which we can deduct whatever the amount on his bills."

Sakura further asked the cashier. "Do you know who that person is, do you have any contact information of that man? Maybe we could recognize him."

"Unfortunately mam, he refused to give his name." says the cashier. "Besides, we are not allowed to disclose payer's information. Maybe you know a friend or a relative who would help him out?'

Then Touru told Sakura. "I don't have a clue on who will help us out on it."

Eriol also got curious. "Well...Neither...Neither do I."

Sakura then asked the cashier "We really want to know his name. We want to know his intention in helping us paying my friend's bills, and to thank him as well."

But the cashier refused. "As much as I would like to, I want to give it to you the information that you need. But since our hospital have strict policies with regards to payment information and payer's identity, we cannot provide it to you. I'm sorry."

Sakura was a bit disappointed, but she then thought that the bills were all settled. All she has to worry is his medications and check up. Then she asked if there's anything that they have to sign before they leave the hospital. The cashier gave them a clearance from which allows them to bring Eriol home.

They were now outside of the hospital, but they're still thinking on who might have paid for the hospital bills. "I still don't know why would someone help us..." says Touru.

But Sakura told them - "Me too. But what matters most is that we were able to get him out of this place. We can talk about it once we get home." A taxi stopped in front of them, and they rode it all the way back home.

* * *

It was 2:30 PM. Back at the office, Syaoran was knocking on Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo then opened the door for him. "You're late" she greeted him.

He replied back "I think you know why." Then he enters the room.

Tomoyo asked him what happened. "So how was it?" she asked "Have you paid everything?"

"Yup!" he answered. "I already got the money that you've transferred on my Bank account and used it to pay for his bills. They also told me that he needs to undergo medical check-up. I think that it will be enough to cover everything."

"Good!" She said, as she sits on his comfty chair. "We're done on the bills. Now, I need you to contact him. I want to know if he's ready"

"Okay, then." he said. "I need his phone number."

Tomoyo, had her notes. She wrote down the contact information that is indicated on Eriol's resume. "Here, take it." she said.

Syaoran grabbed her notes. Then he asked her. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"101% Sure!" saya Tomoyo. "I'm getting excited to see him again."

Syaoran sighed. "Well...if that's what what you want, then I'll help you. You're my boss in the first place."

Tomoyo stood from her chair and hugged him from the back. "Thank youuuuuu!" she said, and she pinched his cheeks. "I'm thankful that I can always count on you! You're soooooo cute!"

Syaoran got irritated, as he tried to stop Tomoyo from what she's doing to him. "Okay! Quit it, quit it! I'll call him now! Just stay there..." and he dialed the phone number to call Eriol.

* * *

It was around 2:30 when Sakura, Touru and Eriol got home. Touru had the keys. He opened the doors and they entered the house. Eriol looked around. "It's been a month now..." he said. "Nothing changed...it's still our house."

His father smiled. "Yes, of course!" he said. "I haven't changed anything because I want you to feel that this is still the house you always want to go back."

The three laughed. Touru then invited Sakura to enter, which she accepted. As they sit on the floor, Touru remembered something. "Oh, by the way, Sakura...Have you informed Eriol's boss and his co-workers on what happened to him?"

Sakura and Eriol went silent. Sakura tried to cover it up. "Ah...I still haven't informed them about it. But let me call them." She tried to go outside and pretend like she will call someone. but Eriol stopped him. "No!" he said. "We have to tell oto-san..." Then he looked at his father and told him everything. "I...I don't have to tell them about this...They terminated me."

Touru was surprised. "What? why on earth will they do that to you?"

"It's...my fault, oto-san." Eriol replied.

But Touro doesn't see any reason his son will get fired. "I think I know why" he said. , then he got upset. "Those bastards...I know they will treat you unfairly. How I wished I did not allow you to work for them."

Eriol's hands were shaking, fearing that his father got angry at him He doesn't want to see his father upset. "I'm so sorry... If only I told you earlier...Promise, I will find a job once I get better."

"I'm so sorry too, oji-san." said Sakura. "I helped him up covering things up. "

But father had a sweet smile, as he tells Eriol not to worry. - "Don't worry. Father's not mad at you. What matters most for me is that you're safe now."

Eriol sighed in relief. At least he now knew that his father was not mad at him. Then Sakura's phone rang. She picked her phone from her bag and answered it. "Hello, who's this?"

A man replied on the other line. Little did she knew it was Syaoran. "Hi, good afternoon to you. May I speak with Mr. Hiiragizawa?"

Sakura asked the person on the other line "Yes, what do you want from him?"

"We're from the Daidouji Group. We received his résumé, and based on his credentials, we've decided to let him join the company. The training is now on going about a week ago but we want to know if he's still available."

"Really?" said Sakura "Okay, he's here. I'll let you talk to him." Then he passed the phone to Eriol. "People from Daidouji Group." she says. "I mailed in your résumé to them last month. They want to talk to you."

Eriol grabbed the phone and talked to the person on the other line. "Hello..." he said "I'm Eriol...who's this?"

Syaoran explained him the reason he called him. He also asked Eriol if he will be available by this time. But Eriol explained that he might not be able to accept their offer because of the advice the doctor had given to him. "No worries!" said Syaoran. "We can set you up for another day. We'll just give you a call within two weeks and we're hoping that you'll take this opportunity that we're offering you. Or if ever you'll be cleared just before that two weeks, call us back and notify us. I'll be giving you the contact number in case you're ready."

Eriol replied. "Okay... I hope so. Or else, oto-san will get mad at me..." Syaoran laughed, as he gives Eriol further instructions, and they ended their phone call.

Sakura felt overjoyed upon hearing the good news. "Oh my! this is great, Eriol! You'll have a chance to join Daidouji Group!"

But Touro got curious. "Daidouji Group? What is it?"

"You don't know them?" Sakura asked "Daidouji Group hold the biggest Hotel and Restaurant chain in Japan. They also have a lot of prospects in retail and real estates! And you should consider yourself lucky if you work for them since they pay their employees ten folds compare to those who work for other hotels and restaurants in the country." Then, he looked at Eriol "I'm so happy for you. You should grab this chance so that you can help oji-san!"

"Yes" Eriol said. "I'll do good on my check-ups. Then...once I'm ready, I'll take it."

Touru felt happy as well. "I think we should celebrate. For my son's recovery and his new job!". he said. "I will head to the kitchen and prepare some food."

"Good Idea!" Sakura said. "I'll go outside to buy drinks some stuff." Then she went atraight ahead to the grocery store.

Eriol was all alone in the room. He then thought about those things that Sakura, his father, and all those who helped him. Another opportunity had knocked on his doorsteps. He's not sure if it will last, though. But who knows? Right now, he's looking forward to work for those people who values him.

Everyone ended this day with a smile on their faces. Now, they have to look forward to the days that will come. No one knows what's in store for them, but as the darkness covers their night, The stars and moon will lighten it up. Then, the sun will rise to brighten up tomorrow.

* * *

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, The four will meet soon! It will be Eriol and Tomoyo first, but soon enough, it will be Sakura and Syaoran. Just follow the story and you'll find out soon! Anyways, thanks for Reading.**


	10. C4:Favors,Chances & meeting up again (3)

**Hello, guys! I'm back with the 3rd part of the 4th Chappie!. First of all, I want to thank all of you for reading my fic. Just last night, this fic had reached a thousand views and it makes me more inspired to give you more updates on this regardless of my very hectic schedule. I know that my writing isn't that good and I usually miss some typos but I'm still working on it. Thanks for your patience and hopefully more readers to come!**

**On this chapter, , Eriol and Tomoyo will meet again. Want to know how? Just read the chapter to find out!**

**Chapter 4 - Favors, Chances and meeting again (Part 3)**

* * *

It has been about a week now. Eriol and Sakura went to the doctor for a medical check-up. The tests were done and the doctor was quite impressed with the progress that he had made within that week. The the doctor told him that he's good to go. "Your condition is good. You may go to work now." After that, the doctor gave them a clearance form to sign. After signing it, they went ahead to the cashier to pay for the check-up but just like what happened a week before, from the time that Eriol went out of the hospital, the cashier told them that the medical check up was **paid in full**.

As they walk to the street to go home, both were thinking on who might have help Eriol with his hospital expenses. It seems that there is somewhat like an angel who's watching over him.

"That's weird" Sakura said. "I still don't know why would someone help us."

Then Eriol remembered what happened that night when he was stabbed, that he was trying to save a woman from the robbers. He still remembers her voice and her face, but he doesn't know her name. Then he thought maybe she was the one who's helping him now.

Then Sakura looked at him. "Eriol?"

He replied. "...Eh?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Ah...Something came from my mind. But it's nothing! Don't worry..."

"Hmmm...Okay" Sakura said, and they continued walking. Then Eriol told Sakura that like her, he's also clueless on who will help them settle out the balance of his hospital bills. "I'm actually clueless. But aside from you...I don't who will help me out with it. But I'm thankful that everything was settled."

"Yes, it was a relief" said Sakura. "But you know what, there's probably and angel who's watching over you and helped you out."

"Really" asked Eriol "You believe in angels?"

Sakura smiled "Yeah. I believe in them. Everyone has their own angels who always guide them. Angels who will protect us from harm, and to help us out. "

- "Do you think I have an angel?"

"Of course, you do! "

- "Then why I don't see my angel? Are they shy?"

"Well...Not I guess. But they prefer not to be seen by people. that's all I know."

Eriol responded to Sakura with his childish stare. "You know what...I don't need an angel to guide me."

Sakura got curious. "Why?"

Eriol replied "Because...I have you."

Sakura was surprised by Eriol's answer, as she blushed. "Oh, come on, Quit it! We're friends that's why I'm helping you with all of your needs. Anyways, I'm sure oji-san is waiting for us. Let's buy some groceries before we go home, okay?"

Eriol nodded. Both of them continued walking, as the're holding each other's hands.

* * *

It was 11:30 AM. Back at the office, Syaoran entered Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo asked him if ever he has an update about Eriol.

"Hi!" greeted Tomoyo. "Any updates about him?"

"Yes, **Madam**." said Syaoran. "Already called the hospital, they told me that he was cleared.'

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, he's good for work!"

Tomoyo clapped her hands. "Great!" she said. "Will you call him back, please?"

Syaoran replies "But I told him to call if he's good to go!"

"I know." said Tomoyo. "But I want to be sure that he will accept the offer. Who knows? Maybe he went to another company." Syaoran just stared at her with his eyebrows almost getting close to each other. But Tomoyo childishly begged him. "Pleeeeaaaassssse!"

Syaoran doesn't have a choice. "Okay, okay! I'll do it." He picks up his cellphone to call Eriol. As usual, Sakura picked it up.

"Hello?"

Sakura replies "Yes, who's this?"

"The person on the other line answered "I'm from recruitment, may I speak with Mr. Hiiragizawa"

Sakura snapped in "Oh! You were from yesterday! Well, we're on the road right now, but anyways, I'm with him."

"I'm so sorry to bother you!" said Syaoran.

But Sakura replies back. "No, that's okay. If you want to talk to him, I can pass the phone over." and she passed the Phone to Eriol. Syaoran had confirmed that he's ready to take the job, then he gave Eriol his schedule. the 3rd Monday of August. Syaoran also gave him further instructions ones he's in the office, which Eriol understood. They ended their phone call.

"So, how was it?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran answered. "Well...he told me that he'll be there on time. I also asked him if there were any other companies who is trying to get him for a job, he said no."

"That's good to hear. Well, I'll mark my calendar and I'll be in the training class."

Syaoran almost fell on his seat upon hearing what Tomoyo had said. "Wait...Don't tell me that you're serious in meeting him personally..."

"Yeah, I am! That's why I hired him." then she looked at Syaoran. "Why? Any questions? Violent reactions?"

Syaoran sighed. "Tch, tch, tch... You're giving me headache. Anyhow, If that's what you want, I don't have a choice but to help you."

"Thank you! you're helping me a lot" Tomoyo said , as she grabs Syaoran's right arm. "And because of that, I'll be treating to for a very nice dinner, okay?"

"I think I deserve a lot more than that. said Syaoran "But I'll take it."

* * *

At last, the day that Eriol was waiting for is finally here. It was the 3rd Monday of August, and he's now ready to go to the place he was referred to. Sakura went to their house that morning just to see him. Eriol had a casual look. He was wearing a light blue polo and black pants and a nice pair of black leather shoes. "You look good!" she said.

His face turned a bit red. "Thank you." he said.

The she asked Eriol if he's ready to go, and he nodded. She also brought some food she ready before she went to Eriol's house. "Don't forget to bring this" she said. "It's you lunch! Hope you'll like it."

"I will!" he said. "Sakura's cooking is the best!"

"Come on!" she said. "Yours is better. Promise!" Both of them giggled. Then Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh, you'll be late. You have to go now.

Both of them stepped down to the apartment's stairs. Sakura bids her bye-byes and her best wishes to Eriol. "You take care, and give your best!"

"Yeah!" said Eriol, as he started to walk little by little. He looked back at Sakura who's waving. But unlike his usual reaction, he smiled, and waived back at her.

* * *

It was 10:00 AM. Syaoran was in the place where the training is being done. He has Eriol's resume that was almost torn by the paper shredder. The 1x1 picture was still attached onto it. Good thing he says, so that Syaoran will recognize him. He was sure that he's much earlier that Eriol.

As he enters the building, he passed by a glasses-wearing man with a casual attire, who is sitting at the waiting area. Syaoran snobbed him. But he looked at the 1x1 picture on the résumé, and looked back at that man on the waiting area, he was surprised to see Eriol there, that he slipped and stumbled on the floor. Eriol noticed it and helped Syaoran stand. "Are you okay, sir?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran gave Eriol an unusual looked. "D...Don't tell you've been here before me."

Eriol replies. "Yes. been waiting here for about an hour, sir."

Syaoran looked at the clock, then he covers his face due to embarrassment.

* * *

Syaoran guided Eriol thru the hallway. "I'm sorry I got surprised." he says. "As I'm used to being so early than the person I have to meet."

"That's okay, sir!" says Eriol. "It's not your fault"

Then, Syaoran set Eriol's expectations. "Okay then. Right now, I'll be introducing to you to the training facilitator. Then you'll meet your co-trainees. Training had started two weeks ago, but we will give you a chance to catch up. Training starts from 8:00 AM up to 5:30 PM. You'll be having two breaks and one lunch. I'll be giving you your schedules and a guide which includes our policies and work ethics. I hope you could follow them and you'll never have problems entering the company." Suddenly, Syaoran stopped and faced Eriol. "And don't forget. Follow the rules...Or else." Then he did a death sign, as if his neck was being amputated by his right thumb.

Eriol got afraid. "Yes, I will." he said, as he bows to Syaoran.

"Good, then!" says Syaoran. "Follow me, you'll get to know your facilitator in a bit." and they walked to meet the facilitator.

* * *

They met Kouichi, the 55 year-old training facilitator. He's been with the company as a Head chef for one of Daidouji group's restaurant for over 20 years. Syaoran gave him Eriol's resume. He also told him that he has a new apprentice and explained everything.

Kouichi looked at Eriol, and he looked back at Syaoran. "Are you serious with this?!" He said.

"Yes, we're serious" told Syaoran.

Kouichi was quite skeptical about it. He asked Syaoran to explain it him further. "I want to talk to you. Please let him go out of this room for a while."

Syaoran asked Eriol to go outside, which he did. Syaoran closed the door, and Kouichi started ranting. "What the hell are you thinking?!" he says "I don't see anything special about his credentials, and you allowed that retard to join us? And it's been two weeks since we've started. How can he catch up?"

"I don't know. Anyway, that's your job as a facilitator." Syaoran said.

Kouichi got irritated. "You don't know? Then why the heck are you referring him over to me?"

Syaoran replies back. "Why don't you ask that to our queen?"

"Queen?"

"Yes...Queen. Tomoyo planned all of this."

"This is wrong." Kouichi said "I'll call her to let her know that I disapprove this."

But Syaoran stopped him. "She'll be here in a bit, than you can talk to her." Then he approached Kouichi, and like a boss, he ordered him to follow what Tomoyo wants. "Like you, I'm just following my boss' order. You've been with us for more that 20 years. Would you like her to end that 20 years because you refuse someone to join the training? I don't want that to happen to you. So, either you follow what she wants, or you may pack your belongings and leave the company." Then Syaoran fixed Kouichi's collar. "She trusted you for this position. I hope you could trust her."

Kouichi owes a lot from the Daidouji Family, and he doesn't want to ruin their trust just because he refused someone. "Okay. I'll try. But I'll still talk to her about this." Then he allowed Eriol to enter, and gave him a uniform. "Go straight ahead to the hallway. When you reach the end of it, turn left. You'll see the changing room. Wear it."

Eriol did what the facilitator wants. He wore the uniform and went back to the facilitator's room. Kouichi and Syaoran guided him to the mess hall, whre the training takes place.

* * *

It was almost 11:00 when they reached the mess hall. Eriol was amazed when he saw it. It was very huge, with all the modern equipment on it. The trainees were quite busy doing they own stuff when Kouichi called them. The trainees gathered in front of them as he introduce Eriol.

"Guys, meet Eriol." he said. "Starting today, he'll be joining our class." Everyone greets him.

Kouichi asked Eriol to greet them back. He bowed to each of them like a child. "Good. Morning. Good morning to you, all."

The trainees stared at each other. Others were whispering. Syaoran hears one of them. "He's weird." one of the trainees whispered. Syaoran didn't like what he saw that's why he gave a fierceful look to that trainee. Feeling ashamed, that trainee stopped whispering and looked a the ground.

Kouichi is in the middle of his introduction to Eriol when someone shouted. "Our boss is here!" The trainees formed a line to welcome their boss. Then, a woman entered the room.

Kouichi stared at the woman "Ms. Daidouji..."

Syaoran greets her. "Good morning, Tomoyo!"

Then, Tomoyo greets them all. "Mr. Akihabara, Syaoran Good morning to you." And she faced the trainees. "And good morning to you all, trainees!"

They bowed down and welcomed her. "Good morning, Ms. Daidouji."

Eriol turned his look to Tomoyo who's just standing beside him. Then, all his memories came back. That woman whom he tried to save. That woman who lets him lie down on her lap. It was her.

"You..." Eriol said, as he stares at Tomoyo's eyes.

But Tomoyo tried to pretend that she doesn't know him at all. "Oh, dear!" she said "We have a new trainee! Good morning to you!"

Eriol didn't get it. He's thinking that she might have forgotten him. But anyhow, he did instead greeted Tomoyo, like nothing happened between them. "Uh...Yeah...Good morning, too..."

And that's how they met the second time around.

* * *

**Comments? Suggestions? Leave it on the Feedback section of the fic!**

**Thank you, Andi0921 for the feedback, and for putting my story on your list of favorites. And oh, by the way? I'm a fan of Gray X Julia, too! Best wishes, and looking forward to your own fanfic!**


	11. Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 1)

**Greetings, everyone! We're now on the Fifth chapter! And as Eriol and Tomoyo had met for the second time, she will definitely make a way to help him. But how will love develop between the boss and the ordinary worker? You'll find in out soon. Right now, I hope that you'll enjoy the first part of the 5th Chapter.**

**Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 1)**

* * *

It was 5:30 in the afternoon, when everyone but Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol had ended their day. The three were at the facilitator's office. Tomoyo got something from one of the desks. It was a blue booklet, which contains company policies, and a temporary ID.

"This will be your temporary ID." she says. "You're still not an employee yet but with this you'll be having access to privileges our current regular employees are enjoying. We'll be issuing you a permanent ID once you passed the training class. And, of course, you need this booklet. This contains all of our company policies."

She's in the middle of explaining the policies to him when Eriol broke his silence. "Do you...still know me?"

"What?" Tomoyo tried to pretend that she's unaware of what he's saying. "Would you please your question?"

"That night..." he continued. "...You don't remember it?" Tomoyo went silent, as Eriol continued asking her. "The hospital bills...Me being hired in this company...Don't tell me that you're not involved with it."

Tomoyo stuttered, trying to hide the truth from him. "Well, what are you talking about? It's the first time we've met." But Syaoran looked at her coldly. "Tell him the truth.' he said.

Tomoyo doesn't have a choice, as she tells everything to Eriol. "Okay...Yes! I know you. You saved me from those robbers. We brought you to the hospital. I helped you in the hospital bills and made a way for you to enter our company. Any problems with that?"

Then Eriol shouted her. "You're unfair!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran were surprised by his response. "What?" says Tomoyo. "Why do you think I'm unfair?"

Eriol responded. "Um... because...usually, an applicant will undergo an interview...and a series of tests before...Before being accepted in a company, right?"

Tomoyo stared at him. "...And so?"

"For my co-trainees, it will be unfair! See...they did all of that...and now, you will allow me to join your company just because...you know me."

Tomoyo bursts with laughter upon hearing his reply. "You know what, of all the people that I've talk to, you were the first one who told me that. Because usually, everyone would be thanking me for allowing them to join our company that they wouldn't even think that it will be unfair for other. I like you!"

Eriol's face turned red. "W...What do you mean...you like me?"

Tomoyo laughed even more.

Syaoran, seeing her like that, tried to stop her. "Be formal." he said. "You're in front of your employee, and you're the boss."

"Sorry, I just can't help it" says Tomoyo. Then she faced Eriol. "I don't know why you should blush like that."

"It's...N...nothing." says Eriol..

"Never mind" says Tomoyo. Then she tried to let Eriol understand why she lets him to join them. "Back to your concern, yes, you're correct. Employees like you usually be hired the way you described it to me, a while ago, and you might think it's unfair for them to let you in. But if that's your concern, they don't have a choice. I've explained this to Mr. Akihabara awhile ago and he understood. Let me tell you this - it's my decision. **Whether they like it, or like it, you'll join us.**" She explained further. "I found out that your father is too old to work, and I'm sure that you don't want to be a burden for him. Don't you want to help your father?"

"Yeah..." Eriol said. "I wanted to...But it's not like-"

Tomoyo interrupted him. "Then you should be thankful that you had a job. Plus, I've further looked into your employment history. I've found out that those three companies that you've worked with had mistreated you."

"I'm used to it." Eriol said. "It's...been like that since I was a kid."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Well, you shouldn't." she said. "Other people might not understand your condition, but we do, and I strongly assure you that you will be treated well here." Then she stood up and approached Eriol. "Instead of you complaining to me, you should think about those people whom you work for. Your father, your friends, all of them. Those people you value the most. Don't look back at your past because we'll treat you like you're a part of our family."

Tomoyo hands over the booklet and the temporary ID to Eriol, which he accepted eventually. Then, Tomoyo greeted him. "Welcome to our company! I hope you'll enjoy your stay here!"

Eriol gave Tomoyo his childish look. He gave her a nod as his response. "Well, then. It's almost six. Time to go home, your father's waiting for you." Tomoyo said.

* * *

Tomoyo and Syaoran were inside the car, as they head back to the office. Tomoyo asks Syaoran about his impression to Eriol. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

Syaoran responded. "On what?"

"On him..."

"I'm not amused. Especially that you laughed hard in front of us. It's conduct unbecoming of being the President of the company."

"Well, he's peculiar! Like I never heard of someone who will refuse me because they felt being favored compared to others. And please, I have the right to laugh if I thought of something that's funny. Everyone does that, even our Prime Minister. Anyhow, my question is not about me, but him."

"He still hasn't started in his class."

"So?"

"We have yet to see the things he could do. Honestly speaking, I'm sure he'll fail."

Tomoyo asked him. "How sure are you?" Syaoran did not respond. Then she asked him another question. "Wanna place a bet on that? If he fails, you'll be my boss for a day. But if he passes - "

Syaoran cuts her off "Okay, forget it! You always win!"

"Oh!" says Tomoyo. "Good thing, you know that!" Tomoyo giggled, while Syaoran rolled his eyes and continued driving.

Tomoyo continues her rant. "You know, I just want to get him out of the darkness that covered his personality. You know, like making him feel that he's not different from others, and that he deserves respect. That's why I want to help him."

Syaoran replies to her rant. "Your intentions are good. But you could have done that to other people."

"I know." she says. "But he's just too special...really really special for me."

"Whatever" Syaoran said. Silence filled the car, as Tomoyo thinks deeply of Eriol. That way he talks, his childish looks. She remembers those things clearly. She told herself that she will do everything for that man who saved her.

* * *

It was half past eight in the evening. Eriol was standing outside the balcony of their old apartment. Sakura went outside and stood beside him. She noticed that Eriol is staring at the stars. "It seems that something bothers you. What happened."

Eriol looks back at Sakura. "N...nothing." He says. 'Don't worry about it."

Sakura was quite doubtful. "Are you sure?"

Eriol just nodded at her. Sakura doesn't want to force him to tell what's on his mind. "Okay." she said. "Dinner's ready. Go inside, now."

Sakura is about to enter when Eriol got her attention. "Sakura..."

"Why?" Sakura asked. 'Need something?"

"Yeah... I have one question... Hope you can give me an honest answer."

"Sure. What is it?"

"If someone would give you an opportunity to work for a huge company... and it will be unfair for other people because...The're just returning a favor to you...Will you accept it?"

Sakura turned clueless. "Well...I guess...You don't know what I'm talking about."

Then Sakura replies to his question. "That's a tough question. I'm not sure if that's what you've been thinking awhile ago. If I were in that situation, I feel worried for sure. But, honestly speaking, I'd rather take it. You know, not all people had a chance to join a huge company. And regardless that they gave me a position just because they're returning a favor, I'll take it since they are the one who offered me that. I'll be thankful for it, it just do my best so that people won't think that I got what I have without exerting effort." Then with curiosity, Sakura asked Eriol. "Wait...Don't tell me that you're on that situation..."

"No!" He snapped. "No... Well...I just want to know your opinion if that happens to you. It's funny because... I know a person who experienced it."

"A friend?" she asked.

- "...sort of."

"Ahhh...Anyways, you could share what I thought. Maybe it my help your friend."

Eriol replied. "Um! I will"

Then , Touru called them to go inside for dinner. They did not notice how time flies. "Oji-san is calling us." She said. "We should go inside or else we'll be eating cold dinner."

Both of them went inside and enjoyed eating their dinner together. After their dinner, Sakura went back to their house.

* * *

It's almost 11:00 PM. Yet, Eriol is still awake. He went up from his bed, opened his bag, and got his temporary ID. Then he thought about what happened this day. He felt worried because he shouted his boss, and that he knows that he had a job just because someone from the company had helped him.

But then he remembered what Tomoyo and Sakura had said. They were right, he should be more thankful now that he has a job. Then he looked at his father who's sleeping, and smiled. Right now, what's important for him is his father. Then, he told himself to give his best so that he won't lose this great chance of giving back what his father has done for him. He knows by heart that he will work not for himself, but for the people he loves the most.

* * *

**Thank you all for Reading! The second part will be updated soon!**

**And Thanks for the feedback, James Birdsong! Happy that you liked the first Four Chapters of my fic!**


	12. Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 2)

**Hi! Second part of 5th chapter is up! It's Eriol's second day at work and Tomoyo is there just to see him. But wait! What about Syaoran and Sakura? How will they meet? You will find it out in this chapter.**

**As always, I'm so thankful to all of my readers. Hope you're doing fine wherever you are. And don't forget - ************3R, (Read, Relax and React). Enjoy!**

******Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 2********)**

* * *

This day is Eriol's second day in class.

8:40 AM. It was a very hot morning in Tokyo. Kouichi went to the office 30 minutes before the class. As he enters the building, he saw a familiar face standing by the waiting area. It was Eriol.

Much to his surprise, Kouichi learned that Eriol was way earlier than him. He looked at the logbook and saw what time did he logged in - 7:28 AM. Almost two hours before the actual class starts.

Kouichi approached Eriol. Eriol greets him. "Ohayou." he says.

"Same to you" says Kouichi. "I saw that you were here at around 7:30. Assembly time is at 8:45 and the class is at Nine. You're too early."

Eriol replied. "But sir...It's better to be too early than too late...Right?"

"Hmmmmm...You have a point there." Then, Kouichi asked Eriol on why he's standing by the waiting area. "By the way, why are you here? You should have entered the classroom to see your co-trainees."

"The classroom is open, sir. But it seems that... I got here first because... I still don't see any of them." Eriol says. "Besides... They usually gather here for Assembly, right?".

Kouichi hits his forehead with his palm. "Ah, yeah! You're correct, I forgot. I'm sorry. I'm just getting old, you know?"

They were in the middle of their conversation when Tomoyo and Syaoran came to the scene. Tomoyo greets the two. "Ohayou!" she says. Kouichi replies back. Eriol bowed at her. She hasn't seen any of the trainees aside from Eriol. Then, she asked Kouichi. "It's 8:42. The assembly time is at 8:45. Where are the others?"

Kouichi answers her question. "I don't know. Maybe they're stuck in traffic like their usual excuse when they're late."

Tomoyo smirked, as she shook her head a bit. "Unacceptable." she said. "I'll talk to them once their here."

Then two of the trainees were rushing in and approached them. "Oh!" says Tomoyo. "We have two other trainees. How are you?"

The woman responded. "I'm so sorry, mam! Supposedly, we'll be here on time." Then she stared at her companion. "If not because of this idiot!"

"Well, I told you to go and not to wait outside our house!" the man said.

"You should be thankful that I've waited for you!" the woman said. "Because if not, you might still be sleeping like a log!"

Tomoyo just smiled at them, as she tried to stop the couple from their arguments. "That's enough. At least, both of you were early for the assembly time." Then, she invited them to enter the classroom. "Come on, guys. Let's start our day as we enter our classroom, okay?"

All of them followed Tomoyo, Kouichi and Syaoran. As they enter the room, Syaoran locked the doors of the classroom. One of their policy states that those who'll be late shall not be allowed to enter the classroom until it ends. There will also be an automatic deduction of 5 points from their potential scores for tests and evaluations. Worst, they'll be cleaning all the mess after class.

* * *

Back at Eriol's house, Sakura is getting ready to go to work as a part-time cashier in a 'konbini'. She had earlier prepared a meal for Touru. "It's your lunch." she said. "Just reheat it if you want to eat. Also, my brother's gonna be her if you need something."

"Thank you." Touru replied. Then, he notice and unopened bento at the table. "Is that your bento?" he asked.

"No, it's not mine." she answered. But she remembered something. "No way!"

Touro got curious. "Why?"

"I think Eriol forgot to bring his bento." She grabbed the bento before she leaves. "I'll take this give it to him. The store in which I work is just about 3 block from them."

"It's a good thing we've noticed it. He'll get hungry during lunch!" Touru said.

"You bet, oji-san" Sakura replied. "Anyhow, I'll go now. See you tonight." And she left the house to go for work.

* * *

The classroom is a replica of a real restaurant kitchen that is perfect for hands-on training. The three trainees, including Eriol, were all seated. The class hasn't started yet, meaning they still have time for chit-chat. Eriol is just staring around the entire room when the lady called his attention. "Hey!" she said. "How are you?"

"Ah...Fine!" said Eriol.

"That's good." she said. "Some of our co-trainees think you're weird. But I hope you won't mind them because they are just mean people!" Then she reached her right hand to Eriol. "I'm Chiharu Mihara. Nice to meet you, and hope we'll be in good terms!" Then, she pointed out her companion. "That man? That's Takashi Yamazaki! He's a total idiot. But he's my friend."

"Excuse me?" says Yamazaki. "Correction - BOYfriend. not just a friend. And stop calling me an idiot" Then, Yamazaki approaches Eriol. "Don't listen to her. She bullies me because she just can't get over what happened this morning!"

"I'm bullying you because you're a real jerk!" said Chiharu. Then, Eriol asked her. "I just don't know... If you treat him as a friend... then why would you call him an idiot"

Chiharu mummed, while Yamazaki continues teasing her. "See? He got you there!" Chiharu got impatient and tried to chase Yamazaki inside the room. Tomoyo noticed it and tried to stop them. "Okay, kids! Enough already. It's 9:00 and let's get started."

Tomoyo the called Kouichi to facilitate. The three trainees were sitting in front while Syaoran and Tomoyo were at the back. He wrote down on the board all the things they will discuss for that day. He started with the basics - The do's and the don'ts when you're in the kitchen, using kitchen tools properly, etc. Kouichi sometimes crack in jokes while discussing, which makes the class livelier. There's no surprise that Kouichi knows his job well.

It was 9:40 AM. While in the middle of the discussion, Tomoyo noticed the other trainees who were outside. One of them knocked at the door, expecting that they will be allowed to enter. But Tomoyo stooped Kouichi from his lecture, and opened the door slightly. "Hi! Thank you for being so punctual! And because of that, I have a good news for you - you'll be staying there outside until our class ends!" She again locked the door and went back to her seat beside Syaoran.

"I'm not surprised why you didn't became a teacher." said Syaoran. "You'll be a terror one."

But Tomoyo responded "Duhhh! Sometimes, I should be! I'm the boss here." and the class goes on.

* * *

It's been an hour and a half since the class started. Then, Syaoran told Tomoyo that he'll buy something to drink. "The items on the 7-Eleven konbini that's three blocks away from our building were on sale. I'll go outside to buy juice because I'm quite thirsty. Want me to buy you something?"

"Just a can of coffee." she ordered. "But perhaps you don't have to go outside to buy. There's a convenience store in the 3rd floor."

"Been there yesterday, and it was under renovation."

"Eh? Seriously..." Then, she got her wallet inside her bag and gave Syaoran some bills worth 30,000 yen. "Buy your juice and my coffee with this. Don't forget to buy them goodies, too!" referring to Koiuchi and the three trainees. "And of course, give me the change."

"I won't keep it!" said Syaoran, and he went outside.

* * *

It was almost 11 AM. Syaoran rushed in to the nearest grocery store to buy some stuff. At the same time, Everyone is in a hurry on the busy street, including Sakura. With her is a box of bento that Eriol had forgot to bring. As she crosses the pedestrian crossing Light signal turned green, A vehicle was coming after her. Sakura, who doesn't know what to do, was not able to move because the vehicle was fast approaching her and she doesn't have a time to avoid it.

Syaoran saw it. Then, he ran fast, trying to save Sakura from being hit by the vehicle. All of a sudden, the vehicle stopped in from of Sakura. She almost stumbled on the ground. The vehicle was so close at her, luckily, she wasn't got hit.

People rushed in to the scene, including Syaoran. Then he approached the driver who's still inside the vehicle. He wanted the driver to go outside and confront him. "You freak!" He shouted, while kicking one of the vehicle's doors! "Just what the heck are you doing?!" Bystanbders tried to stop him. Then, traffic officers tried to control the commotion.

When the officers already had a hold of the driver, Syaoran turned his focus on Sakura, who's still sitting on the ground. "Are you okay, mis?" She asked.

"Yeah' I'm good." says Sakura. Then, she turned her head towards Syaoran. Both of them were surprised. They stared at each other for awhile, like they've known each other already.

Syaoran asked the lady. "Are you...Sakura?"

"Yes..." she replied, as she recalls her memory of her first love "Don't tell me...Syaoran?"

They stared at each other for a long time. As if time freezes and they were the only ones who were on that street.

* * *

**And that ends the 2nd part. Tune in again for the 3rd part! **

**XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX, I know you've been waiting for this. Thank you as well, James for the Feedback!**


	13. Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 3)

**Hi again! As promised, I'll do my best to update this fic. Lack of sleep still bothers me since I still haven't fixed my schedules. But that's okay since I'm happy that you're reading my fic. Anyhow, I'm updating it while listening to some music. **

**Here's the 3rd part of the fifth chapter. The Sixth Chapter is coming out soon. **

**Right now, just sit back, relax and enjoy the fic!**

**Chapter 5 - Getting to know him (Part 3)**

* * *

_It was Autumn, 2003. Two people met at the airport. They in their mid teens. The boy, holding a travel bag, and a Ticket to Hong Kong. He's face to face with a girl, and she is crying._

_"I don't want to see you go." she says._

_"But I have to" says the guy. "It's been my parents' decision. I have to follow them. But, it doesn't necessary mean that I don't love you." Then, he got something out of his pocket. . "This is a half-heart key chain that I made. I don't know when, but i promise you that I'll be back. Then, I'll make this thing whole again."_

_The lady cried even more. "I'll miss you..." she said. Then, they hugged each other tight. They don't care if there are so many people around them, what matters most is that they've showed their feelings to each other. Who knows, it might be their last._

* * *

It was lunch time. Syaoran had brought Sakura to the office's clinic. The both stared at each other for a while. Then, Syaoran talked. "How... are you?"

"I'm fine" Sakura told him. "I have to go , I have work and it starts at One. "She stood up and got her bag but Syaoran stopped her by grabbing her right arm. "Wait!" He said. "It's been 10 years and I want to talk to you." Sakura just started at him as Syaoran continues "And...are you really okay? No bruises or-"

"I'm fine!" Sakura shouted. "I fell much better. Especially without you." She removed her right arm from Syaoran and walked fast. Syaoran followed her, carrying the bento she brought.

Then, it was the class' first break. The three, Eriol, Chiharu and Yamazaki went outside to have their lunch break. Chiharu and Yamazaki were chit-chatting, when Eriol saw a familiar girl walking fast as she approaches the exit. "Sakura!" He said. Sakura turned her head on him, Eriol approaches her. "W...Why are you here?"

Then, she remembered something. "BENTO!" And she rushed back to the clinic. Then, Syaoran went out of the clinic, carrying the bento Sakura is looking for. As she gets near to him, Syaoran raised his left arm, holding the bento. "Give me that Bento!' Sakura said.

But Syaoran is hard-headed. "No" he said to her. "Let's talk first."

- "I'll be late at work! Give it to me.'

"Not until you talk to me. Anyway, you won't be late. I'll bring you to your workplace as soon as we finish."+

- "I want to go, and I don't want to talk to you. "

"Nah!."

- "Don't be too hard-headed!"

"I'm not hard-headed. I just want a simple talk. Now, listen. This won't end until you talk to me. Understood?"

- "No."

"Which part?

- "Everything you've just said! I don't want to talk to you. Now, give it to me!"

Syaoran didn't respond. Then, Sakura warned him. "Don't make me mad."

"Really?" said Syaoran. "And what will you do if I make you-"

Without letting him finish his sentence, Sakura slapped him with her left palm. She slapped him like she used to slapping people on their faces. It was too strong that Syaoran's right cheek was red, with Sakura's fingers almost marked on his face. Sakura grabbed the bento box and went back to Eriol. "You forgot this."

Eriol got almost terrified. "A...Arigatou!" he said.

"I'll go now. Eat well, and see you at night!" Sakura said, and she walked fast to go outside. Everyone was stunned. "She's cute." Yamazaki whispered to himself. "But what a fierce woman!"

But Chiharu heard what he was whispering. "Do you want me to be like that?" she said.

"No, I'm just joking!" He replied back.

Eriol got back to his senses, as he approached Syaoran. "Are you okay, sir?" he asked.

Syaoran looked at Eriol, still holding the part which was slapped by Sakura. Then he asked Eriol "How?"

"W...What do you mean?" he replied.

"How did you know Sakura?"

Eriol was still clueless, as he still does not understand that Both Sakura and Syaoran had a previous relationship.

* * *

**Well, this Chapter was quite short. Anyway, I still thank you for dropping by! Chapter Six will be updated soon!**

**Anyways, Thnk you, XxThe-Crest-Of-AnubisxX for your review, and to Bunearygirl for following my story!**


	14. Chapter 6 : Are we Dating? (Part 1)

**Hello Again! It's been quite a while since I've updated the fic. Sorry for that. Anyways, Here now is the 6th Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 : Are we Dating? (Part 1)**

* * *

It was 5:30 PM. The class had ended. But before this day officially ends, Tomoyo did not forget those who were late in the class. There were 24 of them. She gave them a task - to make the classroom spotless clean. Well, you may think that 24 people can clean the classroom before the sun goes down. But the classroom was so big and there were so many utensils to clean.

"Well, you deserve it for being so late." Tomoyo says. "I'll be here tomorrow, and be sure to clean this and the other room properly - or else." Then, everyone left aside from those who were punished.

While walking towards the hallway, Syaoran tried to get Eriol's attention. "Hey, you..." he asked. "How are you related with her?"

Eriol was clueless. "Um...With who? Sakura?'

- "Yes. It's her."

"Uh... Our families are ...close friends. And I'm her friend...Why - are you asking?"

- "Ah, nothing! That's nothing. Forget it."

As they continued to walk, Syaoran went in front of Eriol, blocking his way. Then, he immediately asked Eriol a favor. "Please!" said Syaoran, with both palms closed. "Help me!"

Eriol was surprised, as he tried to stop Syaoran from what he's doing. "Uh- Sir, I don't understand... What help?"

He doesn't have a choice but to tell Eriol what's going on. In the first place, he's asking for help, right? Syaoran started listened to Syaoran's explaination "Well, It's a very complicated story, just to tell you, but let me explain to you a bit. It was around 10 years ago. We knew each other before. Then my parents asked me to go back to Hong Kong that's why I left her. But I promised her that I'll go back as soon as possible."

Eriol just stared at him. "...and then..."

"You're...not getting it... You know, the way she slapped me?" Syaoran said. Eriol, still clueless shook his head.

Syaoran slapped his forehead with his right palm "I'm dead!", as he continues his explanation. "We were like childhood friends, and we fell in love with each other, that's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Ah..." said Eriol. "I remember her describing someone sheet before...a giant monster with a weird name and went to Hong Kong to eat humans, and she doesn't want that monster to come back. So it was you..."

- "Seriously? She said that?"

"Yeah... She said that..."

Syaoran thinks deeply. "Okay, then...I know this is too much of a favor ... But Please ask her to forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt her feeling. It's just that...I had a lot of things to do that I almost forgot her. Please tell her that I felt bad that I left her, and I felt sorry for it."

But Eriol told him that he cannot do what Syaoran wants. "I cannot do that..." He said. "You left Sakura...That's why you should explain to her why... you didn't came back for her. I think... it's much better if you...talk to her..." Syaoran went silent, as he continues. "Letting others to say sorry on your behalf...I don't think it will be sincere."

Syaoran insisted. "But did you see how she slapped me? How sure are you that she will accept my apology? I'm sincere, but how can I say sorry if she's not ready to face me? I know you can help me since you're close friends, right? I know she'll listen to you. So please, help me." Eriol sighed, as he does not have a choice since Syaoran won't stop asking him for his help. "O...Okay...I'll try." he said

Syaoran thanked him. "Thank you! You owe me a thing!"

* * *

It was almost 8:00 PM when Eriol went back to their house. At the same time, he saw Sakura leaving. He tried to talk to her but it seems that she's in a hurry. He called her name. "Sakura!"

She turned her head to him. "Oh,Eriol!" she said. "I' m so sorry, I only dropped by, I have to go now, it's too late in the evening and oto-san asked me to come home early."

"O...okay." he replied. Sakura walked fast. But then he remembered what happen that afternoon, so he called Sakura's attention. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked back at Eriol. "Why?" she asked.

"A...About what happened... on the office..." He said

- "Ah..." Sakura immediately got what he means. "Just forget it. That is something that you should not be involved."

"But, Sakura - " Eriol tried to bring it up for Syaoran's sake, but Sakura doesn't want to talk about it, that why she tried to avoid him in a nice way. "You know what, I really want to talk to you about that, but I have to go now. Your meal is ready, and take care of Oji-san, okay? See you tomorrow and Good night!" Eriol tried to stop her but Sakura just walked fast. Then, he thought that there is something between Sakura and Syaoran. He just then went back to their house.

He doesn't want to get involved with other people's past, but he made a promise to Syaoran that's why he thought if it will be much better if he will talk to Sakura whenever she's ready.

* * *

Back at the office, the trainees who were late were punished. They were tasked to mend all the utensils used for the class and to clean not just the entire class room, but the whole first floor of its building as well. Tomoyo will come back and see if they were able to do her orders, or else, she will mark their grades down. They started a conversation while cleaning.

"Aiiish!" said one of them. "There are a lot of thing to clean! It will take us forever to clean these!"

Another one scolded him. "Don't complain!" She said. "We deserve this because we were late, and our Boss saw it! We should be thankful that we were not removed from the class."

"But she's harsh! I must have been home at this time and watching TV! Now I'll be missing my Favorite Drama."

"Enough of it! Let's just finished this so that we can get home!" Everyone kept going, when someone had changed their topic. "Hey, guys! Have you met the newest trainee in our class?"

"Who? that weird megane guy?"

"Yeah."

"He acts like a child, don't you think?"

"Well, for me he looks like retarded." Then, he mimics himself like and a person with autism with his funny face and unbalanced walk. Almost everyone laughed.

"Oh, you people are so mean. We still don't know him."

"But we don't have to know him. I have a bad impression from the time I saw him."

"Me too. Besides, I have a feeling that our Boss was the one who allowed him to join us. If so, she's treating us unfairly."

Everyone had their own opinions against Eriol, and one of them had come up with an idea. "How about this, since all of us are on the same page, I think it will be much better if I tell you what my plans are fo that guy..."

They stared at each other, then one of them said "Wait... Don't tell us..."

"Yup! A good plan to welcome him"

* * *

**Oh, no! I thought there will be no bullies! (Wait, I write this fanfic, I should have known that! J/K). Anyways, I hope that I can update the fic as soon as Possible, but right now, enjoy!**


End file.
